The Legend of Sasulda
by Zelina56
Summary: la crosseover ultime! quand une auteure décide de mettre un bonnet vert à un apprenti ninja ... chap 5: Les trois pierres spirituelles en main, Naruto se dirige au Temple du Temps afin d'y récuppèrer un artéfact divin... et se réveille 7 ans plus tard!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! C'est Zelina56 qui arrive avec une nouvelle fic!

Petite annonce avant : pour ce qui est de mon autre fic Papa! Comment ça papa! Je l'ai arrêter. Pourquoi? J'ai simplement plus d'idées, mais merci quand même pour ceux qui m'ont reviewer. Elle sera donc en stand by, mais pour l'instant, elle est suprimé.

Ensuite, d'où m'est venue cette idée? Je m'emmerdait grave à la maison et j'avais une folle envie de regarder Naruto, alors j'ai regarder quelques épisodes et un peu plus tard dans la soirée, en allant dans ma chambre, j'ai tourner la tête vers un poster du futur Link dans Twilight Princess (J'ai hâte qu'il sort). Après je me suis imaginé un Naruto avec le bonnet vert du cher Kokiri… et la suite est assez évidente.

Pour ceux qui ne l,ont pas deviné encore, cette fic est une parodie de The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time arrosé à la Naruto.

1)Je me suis permise de changer quelques petits trucs ici et là. Par exemple, les Kokiri seront appeleés les Konoha.

2) Je me force égualement pour faire le moin de fautes possibles (parce que je sais qu'il y a de jeunes enseignants qui lisent quelques fics) je corrige les barres vertes mais pas les rouges

3)Les caractères gras seront les paroles du narrateur (les noms des persos le seront aussi) les actions seront écrites entre parenthèses et les pensée en italique

4) l'argent dans ce jeu se nomme ruby, donc, quand on parle de ruby, on parle d'argent

**Personnages principaux :**

**Link :** Ben… Naruto, pourquoi je l'aurais imaginé avec le bonnet vert hein?

**Princesse Zelda : **Sasuke! (Rassurez-vous, il ne s'appellera pas Sasulda)

**Navi :** Sakura, parce qu'elle donne autant l'envie de la frapper que Navi

**Ganondorf :** …… Orochimaru?

**Personnages présents dans le chapitre :**

**Saria :** Rock Lee (tien, pourquoi pas? Il est déjà en vert)

**Mido : **Shikamaru (lui aussi il est déjà en vert)

**Grand Arbre Mojo :** Hokage le quatrième (sauf qu'on dira : Arbre Hokage)

Les autres viendront, vous inquiétez pas…

**Chapitre 1**

Dans un pays lointain qui se nomme Hyrule, les légendes sont fortes nombreuses. Caché dans la forêt profonde, l'une d'elle s'apprête à se lever afin de chasser le mal du royaume…

Je suis L'Arbre Hokage. Dans les bois, je veille sur mes jeunes enfants, les Konoha, une tribu qui sa cache du reste du monde depuis la guerre d'Hyrule, il y a de cela très longtemps déjà.

Ici, chaque Konoha naissent avec une fée à leur côter, les aidant à grandire et à respecter la nature.

**On voit dans une petite cabane circulaire, peu banal, les pots de ramens partout, bref une procherie. Ensuite on vois qu'un gamin blond à tunic verte dans le genre Peter Pan dors dans un petit lit en bois.**

Cependant, il y avait un de ces enfants qui n'avait pas de fée…

**On le vois alors qui se met à trembler (peut-être parce qu'il n'as pas de couverture) et à se tourner dans tout les senses.**

**Naruto :** Non… non… c'est où ça? Ah, il pleut… chouette, j'vais pouvoir prendre une douche… hein quoi? Ah oui… le script… zzz

**Dans son rêve, on voit notre Naruto debout devant un château, et comme il l'as si bien dit, il pleut, en plus il fait nuit, puis le pond s'abaisse. Dans un flash rapide, il vois deux gars sur un cheval blanc s'enfuirent, et il remarque que bizarrement, le plus petit des deux porte une robe, mais il décide de ne pas y prêter attention. Ensuite il se retourne et vois un homme aux cheveux noir à la peau pâle et aux yeux jaunes sur un cheval noir. Sans le savoir pourquoi, Naruto se mit à trembler de peur quand le gars leva la main vers lui. (Naru : n'importe quoi!)**

…

**Arbre Hokage : **Sa… ku… Saku…

**Petite Fée rose : **Bon, tu le dit mon nom ou pas?

**Arbre Hokage : **Sakura…

**Petite Fée rose:** Bon enfin.

**Arbre Hokage :** J'ai une mission pour toi… va chercher le garçon sans fée, et ramène-le ici…

**Sakura : **… Pourquoi tu n'y va pas toi?

**Arbre Hokage : **… Devine pauvre cruche, je suis un arbre.

**Sakura :** Et?

**Arbre Hokage :** Va le chercher ou je te fou une baffe!

**Sakura :** Ok ok!

**Sur ce, elle s'envola vers le petit village fait de maisons dans des arbres. Elle alla dire salut à tout les Konoha en cherchant celui qui n'avait pas de fée. Après avoir frappé quelques portes qui s'ouvraient sur son passage, elle trouva enfin la maison de Naruto et y entra.**

**Sakura :** Hey! Hey! (1) ... Mais, tu dors pas.

**Naruto : **Non pourquoi?

**Sakura : **T'est censé dormir quand j'arrive.

**Naruto : **J'ai pas envie de dormir moi, et en plus t'est pas ma mère.

**Sakura :** Va te coucher ou je te frappe!

**Naruto : **Ok ok! (2) (va se recoucher)

**Sakura : **(sort et re-entre)Naruto! Lève-toi, le Grand Arbre Hokage veux te parler.

**Naruto : **Décide-toi ma vieille. Tu veux que je me couche ou que je me lève? -.-;

**Sakura : **(goutte et soupir) _Heureusement que je pars à la fin du jeu moi._ (spoil) Bon lève, Le Grand Arbre Hokage a dit que je serai ta fée protectrice. À partir de maintenant, tu es un vrai Konoha.

**Naruto : **Vraiment? (tout-content) YATA! Enfin on va arrêter de me pousser dans les flaques d'eau, de me faire perdre dans les Bois Perdus ou de me faire manger des verres de terres.

**Sakura : **… T'as pas dû avoir une belle vie toi…

**Naruto :** Ouais, ça paraît pas mais ces gosses sont vraiment chiants.

**Après s'avoir présentés l'un à l'autre, ils sortirent de la maison afin d'aller voir le Grand Arbre Hokage.**

**Naruto : **(en chantant) Je suis enfin un KonohaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHH! (Trébuche sur quelque chose et tombe tête première en bas de son arbre) x.X Itaï…

**La chose se leva, fit un bon spectaculaire dans le ciel avant d'atterrire sans aucune égratignure. Cette acrobatie lui aurait permis d'entrer dans le Cirque du Soleil, mais cette troupe n'existe pas à Hyrule.**

**Gars en vert :** Oyyyyyyyyyy!

**Naruto:** Tien, salut Rock Lee.

**Rock Lee: **Salut! Je vois que tu as enfin une fée. On va enfin arrêter de te faire laver notre botte salles, de te faire courir tout nu dans la foule ou de t'attacher à un arbre pendant trois jours.

**Sakura :** Heu…

**Naruto :** Toi tu réplique pas ! (à Rock Lee) Qu'est-ce que tu foutais devant ma porte toi ?

**Rock Lee :** J'ai perdu ma clé, alors j'ai voulu dormir cher toi mais tu dormais déjà alors j'ai attendu que tu te réveille.

**Naruto : **Pourquoi ? T 'as même pas de porte. Personne n'en a d'ailleurs. Ce sont que des draps accrochés au mur.

**Sakura: **Dites, le sénard, vous en faites quoi?

**Rock Lee : **Ah, désolé… Waaa ! Naruto! Le Grand Arbre Hokage t'as appeler ! C'est un grand honneur ça !

**Naruto : **Comment t'as su ? J'ai rien dit encore.

**Rock Lee : **C'est ça la beauté des Zelda : Link dit rien et on devine se qu'il veux dire.

**Naruto : **Ouais bon… faut que j'y aille moi. Salut !

**Naruto laissa donc son ami tout seul et parti dans la direction Est du village. Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le petit chemin pour se rendre vers l'Arbre Hokage, un Konoha aux cheveux noirs apparu et lui bloqua le passage. (3)**

**Shikamaru :** STOP ! Où tu va comme ça ? Quoi ? Le Grand Arbre Hokage veut te parler ? À toi ? Hahahaha ! Ridicule ! (à noter qu'il a le même ton de voix que d'habitude)

**Naruto : **(en soupirant) dites, ça commence à faire chier ce truc de dire mon texte…

**Shikamaru : **… Désolé. Mais tu ne peux pas passer quand même.

**Naruto :** Quoi ? Maiiiiiis… pourquoi ?

**Shikamaru : **Tu dois avoir l'épée Konoha et un bouclier, et ensuite je te laisserai passer.

**Naruto : **Arg… Bon, je reviens.

**Ainsi donc, notre héros partit à la recherche de ces objets forts mystérieux s'il veut continuer sa graaaaaande épopée. S'il avait su ce qui l'attendait, il aurait abandonné tout de suite. En marchant un peu, il trouva un petit trou au mur où il pouvait entrer facilement en rampant, avec à côter une pancarte où il y est inscrit : Pour braves aventuriers seulement ! Sans hésiter, il y entra et il fut déçu de voir que cette grande épreuve consistait seulement à marcher dans un petit labyrinthe tout en évitant un rocher qui y roule en permanence (seulement là, notre héros à mit trois heures pour trouver son chemin et y ramassa 50 rubis dans les quelques touffes de gazons). À la fin, il trouva un coffre dans lequel il en sorti l'épée Konoha sur un habituel TA DA DA DAMMMM ! (4)**

**Naruto :** Ouais balèze ! J'ai trouver l'épée ! Mais j'fait comment pour l'utiliser ?

**Sakura : **D'abord tu appuis sur START et tu sélectionne ton épée dans le menu d'équipement, et pour t'en servir tu appuis sur le bouton B.

**Naruto :** Quoi ! Tu insinue que j'ai des boutons !

**Sakura : **Mais non, le bouton rouge.

**Naruto : **Ah, parce qu'en plus ils sont rouges !

**Sakura : **Mais nonnnn, sur ta manette, le bouton rouge.

**Naruto : **J'ai pas de bouton sur ma manette, j'ai qu'un joy… (reçoit une claque de Sakura derrière la tête)

**Sakura : **(veine manga) Pas celle là, obsédé !

**Après une petite dispute (dont Sakura en sorti vainqueur) Naruto avait déjà appris quelques mouvements de bases à l'épée, parce que c'est un héros et il n'a pas trop le choix. Il sorti du labyrinthe et alla à la boutique pour se procurer un bouclier.**

**Naruto : **(Au vendeur) S'cusez moi, vous vendez des boucliers ?

**Vendeur : **Oui, de beaux boucliers en bois, pour seulement 40 rubies.

**Naruto : **Quoi ! Mais c'est du vol ! S'il était fait en métal, peut-être, mais là en bois !

**Vendeur : **T'achète ou tu pars.

**Naruto : **J'vais faire mieux ! J'vais m'en faire un moi-même !

**Il sortit et revins 15 minutes plus tard avec une bonne dizaine de tentatives de boucliers ratés.**

**Naruto : **(avec sa fièrté qui en a prit un coup) M'sieur, j'veux acheter un bouclier.

**Vendeur : **Puisque tu as été insolent avec moi, je te le laisse à 45 rubis.

**Naruto : **Quoi !

**Vendeur : **50 rubis.

**Naruto : **(Comprenant qu'il doit apprendre à se la fermer) Ok, j'le prend… (vide son sac de rubies sur le comptoir et prend le bouclier en se promettant de revenir plus tard et d'y mettre le feu)

**Donc, Naruto retourna voir son ami Shikamaru. Cependant, ce dernier était parti en laissant une affiche disant de ne pas passer. Naruto ignora cette dernière phrase et passa quand même. Après avoir marcher dans le petit sentier, il se retrouva dans une petite clairière où un arbre gigantesque avec une tête humaine dedans qui se tenait au milieu (imaginer le visage du Hokage dans un gros tronc d'arbre, c'est tout)**

**Arbre Hokage : **Enfin ! J'ai eu le temps de lire Guerre et Paix moi.

**Sakura : **Pardonnez mous, ô Grand Arbre Hokage. Dites-nous pourquoi vous nous avez appeler.

**Arbre Hokage : **Je vous ai appeler parce que le temps est venu. Voyez-vous, j'ai été frappé d'une malédiction, ce qui fait que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Naruto, j'ai toujours senti quelque chose de spécial en toi, une immence force, une grande sagesse, et un courage infini. L'heure est maintenant venue de savoir si tu es bien celui dont parlent les légendes. Entre en moi et débarrasse-moi de cette malédiction. (5)

**Un grand trou se fait dans son tronc.**

**Arbre Hokage : **Vas-y toi aussi Sakura, et guide-le avec ton savoir.

**Les deux interlocutés entrèrent donc et évoluèrent dans le donjon, tout en se demandant comment des torches et des échelles peuvent se trouver dans un arbre. Sur un autre TA DA DA DAMMM ! Naruto trouva l'arme qu'il considérait comme la plus parfaite de toutes : un slingshot ! (Un lance-pierre, pour les non-bilingues) Notre héros trouva un fort plaisir à sauter de plus en plus haut sur une toile d'araignée jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise, et d'en brûler un autre avec des bâtons Hokage pour descendre plus bas. Il trouva aussi des noix qui faisaient de la lumière quand on les lançait par terre. Plus tard, il arriva dans une salle tout noir avec du brouillard. **

**Naruto : **Waa, c'est immense !

**Sakura : **Ouais, mais t'entend pas un bruit bizarre toi ? Comme quelque chose qui rampe ?

**Naruto : **Naaaaan, c'est sans doute une araignée qui se promène par-là.

**Là y a la Reine Gohma qui tombe du plafond et qui monte sur sa queue.**

**Gohma : **Graaaaheuuuuu !

**Naruto : **… Ouais bon, j'ai pas dit de quelle grosseur elle était non plus.

**Sakura : **Court !

**La chasse commença. L'arachnide se mit à poursuivre le blondinet et sa fée en tourna en rond sur le thème de Benny Hill. Soudain, notre héros eu une idée.**

**Naruto : **S'ils donnent un slignshot dans ce donjon, c'est qu'on en a besoin pour battre le boss !

**Il sorti son arme, visa et… Gohma reçu une noix en plein dans l'œil. Vaincu, elle tomba et brûla comme tout bon monstre qui se respecte.**

**Sakura : **Je savais pas que tu étais aussi doué avec un lance-pierre.

**Naruto : **…………(goutte) En fait j'essayait de lui tirer dans la jambe.

**Sakura : **(tellement honte qu'elle s'écrase par terre) Baka ! (le frappe)

**Ils prirent le contenant de cœur et marchèrent dans le spot de lumière bleue pour se télé porter juste en face de l'Arbre Hokage.**

**Sakura : **Grand Arbre Hokage, on a fini.

**Arbre Hokage : **Ohhh, vous avez fait vite. Mais malheureusement, mon destin était déjà scellé avant même que vous ne commencer.

**Naruto : **Quoi ! Tu va crever quand même ! Fait chier !

**Arbre Hokage : **Tu a un très grand courage, Naruto. Avant que je ne parte, laisse moi te raconter quelque chose.

**Naruto : **Pas question ! (il voulu partir mais Sakura le força à rester) Ok j'écoute.

**Arbre Hokage : **Le vent du malheur devient de plus en plus fort, et un danger plane au-dessus de notre beau royaume d'Hyrule. Ceux qui y sont sensibles font d'horribles cauchemars. (Naruto affirma qu'il en avait fait lui aussi) La menace est en fait un homme du désert, le même qui m'as donné cette malédiction. Ce qu'il veut, c'est un trésors caché depuis longtemps.

**On voit un changement de caméra qui se fait vers un ciel bleu et qui pleut. On voit ensuite dans le ciel trois silhouettes de femmes descendre.**

**Arbre Hokage : **Il y a très longtemps, quand la vie n'existait pas, trois Déesses d'or descendirent sur le chaos qu'était Hyrule.

**Virement sur la femme rouge.**

**Arbre Hokage :** Din, la Déesse de la Force.

**Virement sur la femme bleue.**

**Arbre Hokage : **Nayru, la Déesse de la Sagesse.

**Virement sur la femme verte.**

**Arbre Hokage : **Farore, la Déesse du courage.

**Ont voit ensuite une explosion avec des roches qui volent dans le ciel. Ensuite on voit la Déesse Din qui vole et qui fait apparaître la terre.**

**Arbre Hokage : **Din, de ses bras enflammés, cultiva le sol et créa la terre rouge.

**Après c'est Nayru qui passe dans le ciel et qui fait apparaître le ciel bleu.**

**Arbre Hokage : **Nayru, de son immence sagesse, créa les lois pour que règne l'ordre.

**Ensuite on voit Farore qui sort du sol et qui fait pousser plein de plantes.**

**Arbre Hokage : **Farore, de son âme infinie, créa les êtres vivant qui cultiveront ces terres et respecterons ces lois.

**Ont voit les trois Déesse ensembles.**

**Arbre Hokage : **Leur travail accompli, elles s'en retournèrent vers les cieux…

**Finalement, on les voit retourner au ciel et à l'endroit où elles sont parties, on voit trois triangles d'or. Deux en bas et un en haut qui, dans cette, position, en forme un quatrième plus gros.**

**Arbre Hokage : **… et laissèrent derrière elles une relique d'or que nous vénérons tous :la Triforce. Elle apparut à l'endroit même où les Déesses quittèrent notre monde pour le leur. Cet endroit, nous l'appelons le Royaume Sacré.

**Ont retourne à l'Arbre et à Naruto qui s'était assis sur le sol.**

**Arbre Hokage : **Cet homme en armure noir est sûrement à la recherche de cette relique. Naruto, va au Château d'Hyrule. Là, tu y rencontreras le Prince de la Destinée. Montre-lui cette pierre tant convoitée par l'homme du désert, et qui est la raison de ma malédiction.

**Y a une grosse lumière verte. Quand elle disparaît, Naruto tien dans ses mains une pierre verte et la caméra fait un zoom-in dessus avec une petite chanson trop nulle. Cette pierre s'appel l'émeraude Konoha.**

**Naruto : **J'veux bien y aller au château moi, mais c'est quoi un château ?

**Arbre Hokage : **( goutte) Tu va voir, c'est bien plus grand que ta petite maison et c'est fait en pierre.

**Naruto : **Comment je vais faire pour le reconnaître ? Et si s'étais pas le bon ?

**Arbre Hokage : **Y a qu'un seul château à Hyrule.

**Naruto : **Comment je sui censé le savoir moi ! On a pas le droit de quitter la forêt !

**Arbre Hokage : **La ferme et… Arggggg. Kof kof kof ! (devient tout gris)

……**.. (silence)**

**Naruto : **… Il est mort ?

**Sakura : **J'crois… allons au château.

**Les deux… euh… personnes de la forêt s'en allèrent donc, mais au passage, ils revirent Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru : **C'est quoi c'bordel ! On met une pancarte pour que ça se respecte, et non le contraire.

**Naruto : **J'avais des trucs à faire, Sika.

**Shikamaru : **Quoi ? L'Arbre Hokage est mort ?

**Naruto : **Toi t'est pas mieux ! J'avais dit quoi au sujet de parler à ma place !

**Shikamaru : **C'est de ta faute, t'avait qu'à respecter mon autorité de chef Konoha ! (s'en va) RESPECTEZ MON AUTORITÉ !

**Le blondinet oublia ce qui venait de ce passer et parti vers le château d'Hyrule. Pour ça, il devait emprunter un passage dans les bois et traverser un petit pond. Arrivé sur ce pond, il vit Rock Lee.**

**Rock Lee : **Oyyyyyye ! Alors c'est vrai que tu pars?

**Naruto : **Yup ! Je vais vivre une grande aventure !

**Rock Lee : **Alors prend ça, (lui donne un Ocarina) je suis certain qu'il te sera utile.

**Naruto : **Wa, merci…C'est pour se gratter le dos ?

**Rock Lee : **Mais non, c'est pour jouer de la musique avec les quatre boutons C et le bouton A. Quand tu veux arrêter tu appuis sur B.

**Naruto : **Pas encore cette histoire de boutons ! J'chuis pas pubert encore, merde !

**(silence) Finallement, Naruto s'en va.**

**Naruto : **_Chouette ! J'vais enfin avoir la paix._

**Rock Lee : ** _Chouette ! J'vais enfin avoir la paix._

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**(1) Nommez-moi une personne à qui ces Hey ne l'énerve pas**

**(2) Je crois que je vais la dire souvent cette réplique là**

**(3) Ben oué, ils disparaissent et réapparaissent quand on s'approche d'eux, ça pourrait être utile contre certains monstres**

**(4) Vous savez, le TA DA DA DAMMMM! C'est quand on trouve un objet.**

**(5) Désolée, je peux pas changer une légende que Nintendo a mis tant de temps à préparer**

Alors ça vous a plus? Moi J'ai adorer le tapper en tout cas. Laissez moi beaucoup de reviews, et si beaucoups de gens aimes cette idée de fic, je vais peut-être continuer avec Majora's Mask, Wind Waker et Minish Cap aussi

En Attendant : **Reviewwwwwwws!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kikoo à tous! Je vois qui en a qui ont aimé ma fic! Super!

**Safaros29 : **tien, parce que tu mord toi maintenant? …

**Nakumy :** tu aime, merciiiiii, laisse des reviews

**Shazam : **t'as vraiment passé trois plombs dans le labyrinthe de l'épée? T'est vraiment fort toi (ou forte, je sais pas si t'est un gars ou une fille, tu me diras ton sexe)

**Yanina : **Toi aussi t'est une fan de Zelda et Naruto? Chouette! Mais pour les personnages, jle dit pas

**Larien Elendil : **tu aime Zelda toi aussi? Normal, qui l'as déjà essayer sans l'aimer par la suite?

**Kirailla : **l'autre chapitre? Mais tu va le lire dans un instant!

Juste un petit mot : en me relisant, j'ai remarqué que j'ai fait une erreur. En effet, j'ai tapper que l'Arbre Mojo était Hokage le quatrième, mais c'est en fait le troisième… (gomen nasaï)

**Personnages principaux :**

**Link : **Naruto

**Princesse Zelda : **Sasuke

**Navi : **Sakura

**Ganondorf : **Orochimaru

**Personnages présents dans le chapitre :**

**Kaepora Gaebora (ouais bon, le hibou) : **Iruka senseï

**Malon : **Neji (pour faire plaisir à Yanina)

**Talon : **…Tenten? Désolé mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre

**Impa : **Kakashi!

**Les gardes :** les gardes

**Saria : **Rock Lee

**Chapitre 2**

**Notre futur héros venait juste de quitter son village, ce qui est assez inhabituel, puisque les Konohas n'ont jamais le droit d'en sortir. Il marcha tout en chantonnant le thème principal de Zelda mais qui n'est pas dans ce jeu (1). Soudainement, il fut interpellé par un drôle de type sur un arbre qui était habillé d'un costume bizarre avec un moteur à hélice dans le dos.**

**Gars : **Olà petit homme! Je vois que tu commences ta grande épopée.

**Naruto : **Heu… ouais… et vous êtes?

**Gars : **Je m'appelle Iruka Gaebora. Je suis un hibou de grande sagesse. Je dois te dire au sujet de … (s'embarque vers un long monologue qui n'en fini plus)

**Naruto : **… (Sort une manette de sa poche et appuis sur le bouton A)

**Iruka Gaebora : **(passe en mode rapide dans son discours (2) puis s'arrête) Veux tu que je répète?

**Naruto : **Nonnnnnnnn!

**Iruka Gaebora : **Ok alors! (Tire sur une corde pour démarrer son moteur et décolle)

**Naruto : **Attendez! Où il est le chatô d'Hyrule?

**Iruka Gaebora : **Par là! (Pointe le Nord) Mais dépêche-toi, la nuit tombe vite et le pond se lève quand il fait nuit. (Et il s'en va)

**Naruto :** Et merrrrrrde…

**Il se met à courir le plus vite possible. Dans la plaine, certains passants on cru que des extraterrestres les envahissaient puisqu'ils ont vu une tache verte bizarre traverser la plaine. Naruto arriva quand le loup hurla et le pond se mit à lever. Il fit un bond spectaculaire qui aurait laisser Rock Lee sans voix, mais il rata le pond et tomba à l'eau (3). Il dû donc attendre que le coq chanta avant de pouvoir entrer dans le marché. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et en visitant un peu, il remarqua qu'un garçon brun aux yeux blancs semblait attendre quelqu'un devant la sortit qui menait vers le château.**

**Naruto : **Salut toi! T'attends quelqu'un?

**Gars : **En quoi ça te regarde, blondinet?

**Naruto : **Pas obliger d'être sec, je demandais c'est tout.

**Gars :** Bon ben moi je m'appelle Neji, et oui j'attends quelqu'un… Tu sais que t'as des habits vraiment étranges.

**Naruto : **T'insinue quoi là? Qu'ils sont moches?

**Sakura : **Calme toi un peu là…

**Neji : **En plus t'as une fée. Tu viens de la forêt non? Qu'est-ce qu'un gars de la forêt peu bien venir faire au marché d'Hyrule?

**Naruto : **On m'a demandé d'aller au château pour rencontrer le Prince.

**Neji : **Toi? Rencontrer le Prince! Ne me fait pas rire! Pourquoi le Prince voudrait te rencontrer?

**Naruto : **J'dois lui montrer un truc, et en plus ce n'est pas de tes affaires.

**Neji : **Bon, ok. Mais si tu rencontre une fille avec des macarons, dit lui que je l'attends. Elle est partie livrer du lait au château et elle n'est pas encore revenue. La connaissant, elle doit sûrement faire la sieste quelque part.

**Naruto : **D'accord.

**Sur ce, il partit vers le château et y retrouva le type zarbi de tout à l'heure.**

**Iruka Gaebora : **Hééé, Naruto! Ici!

**Naruto : **(lève les yeux) Tien? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Iruka-san?

**Iruka Gaebora : **Tu vas voir le Prince non? Je suis venu te prévenir qu'il y a beaucoup de gardes et que tu devrais faire attention de ne pas te faire attraper.

**Grondement sonore, puis Naruto rougit.**

**Iruka Gaebora : **Tu devrais aller manger aussi, sinon tu te ferais vite repérer. (il tira sur sa corde et s'envola)

**Naruto : **…_Vraiment bizarre ce gars…_

**Il retourna au marché et remarqua que Neji n'était plus là où il l'avait laissé. Après avoir manger un bon bol de ramens (Ze : y en a à Hyrule!) , il retourna au château mais Neji n'était toujours pas revenu. Sur le chemin qui menait au château, il entendit une douce voix masculine à ses oreilles. Il décida de la suivre et tomba sur Neji.**

**Naruto : **Yo Nejiiii!

**Neji : **Tien, la sauterelle. Tu va vraiment au château voir le Prince?

**Naruto :** Ben ouais! Même s'il n'en a pas envie, un héros doit quand même faire son travail. (se bombe le torse)

**Neji : **… (goutte) Prends donc ça. (il fouille dans ses poches et lui donne…)

**Naruto : **… Hein! Une poule! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec une poule!

**Neji : **T'en servir pour réveiller mon amie, parce qu'elle dort d'un sommeil très profond.

**Naruto : **Ok, j'y penserai.

**Ainsi notre futur héros grimpa aux vignes se trouvant derrière le jeune brun. Comme l'auteure trouve que ce bout là du jeu est vraiment emmerdant, elle va faire une avance rapide tout en précisant que Naruto avait réveiller Tenten en utilisant la poule de Neji (bien qu'il dû essayer d'autres trucs inutiles). Après maintes tentatives pour passer les gardes, il réussi finalement à arriver dans le jardin du château. Là, tout au fond près de la fenêtre, se tenait quelqu'un. Le blondinet s'en approcha, et s'aperçu que cette personne était une jolie fille vêtue d'une robe blanche et d'une petite cape rose. Un bandeau retenait ses cheveux noirs.**

**Naruto : **(en montant les petits escaliers) Saluuuuuut toi, tu sais que t'as l'air d'être une jolie fille. Retourne-toi que je puisse voir ton joli visage.

**Naruto s'approcha de la jeune fille en fermant les yeux et en tendant les lèvres. La fille se retourna et le blond senti des lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Ce dernier voulu allez plus loin mais au lieu de ça il entendit…**

**Voix masculine : **BAKA DESAN!

**Et il reçu un bon coup de poing au visage (on peu voir un gros filet de bave). Bien sûr, tenace comme il est, il se releva prêt à se battre.**

**Naruto : **Où il est celui qui veux me piquer ma nana! Je l'ai vue le premier!

**Voix masculine : **Arrête tes conneries, pauvre mioche!

**Le héros s'arrêta, puis il comprit.**

**Naruto : **(en pointant la fille, avec l'expression quant il mange du Curry de la Vie) Ahhhhh! T'est un gars! (se met à cracher)

**Gars :** (goutte, suivi d'une veine manga)

**Sakura : **(soupir)Tu le fais vraiment exprès ou quoi?

**Gars : **Attend… est-ce que c'est une fée?

**Sakura : **(insultée) Mon nom est Sakura, (se tourne en croisant les bras) merci beaucoup.

**Naruto : **Oui c'est une fée, et alors?

**Gars : **Tu viens de la forêt, non?

**Naruto : **Ouais…

**Gars : **Alors, par hasard, tu n'aurais pas une pierre verte?

**Naruto : **(fait oui de la tête et lui montre)

**Gars : **Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensais! Tu vois, une nuit, j'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire où le Royaume d'Hyrule était recouvert par des gros nuages noirs. Ensuite, un rayon de lumière a jaillit de la forêt et a prit la forme d'une personne tenant une pierre verte avec une fée à ses côter. Tu dois sûrement être cette personne.

**Naruto : **……. C'est bien joli tout ça mais je ne suis pas analyseur de rêve. De plus, qui t'est pour me raconter tout ça?

**Gars : **Ah, veuillez m'excuser. (pointe son bandeau sur lequel est gravé l'emblême royal (un oiseau aux ailes déployées dont un Triforce sert de tête, comme dans Wind Waker)) Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa Hyrule, Prince d'Hyrule. (4)

… **Silence.**

**Naruto et Sakura : **(avec l'expression du Curry de la Vie) T… T'EST LE PRINCE?

**Sasuke : **Ouais. Et toi, comment tu t'apelle?

**Naruto : **Naruto!

**Sasuke : **_Bizarre… ce nom m'est familier…_

**Naruto : **Mais… mais… pourquoi tu porte une robe au juste?

**Sasuke : **… Mes autres vêtements sont chez le teinturier, mais là n'est pas la question. Cette pierre verte que tu as est en fait une Pierre Spirituelle.

**Naruto : **… Ça sert à quoi?

**Sasuke : **Laisse moi te raconter l'histoire d'Hyrule qui se transmet dans ma famille…

**Changement d'endroit. On voit le même ciel que dans l'histoire de l'Arbre Hokage. Les trois Déesses s'envolent et on voit la Triforce.**

**Sasuke : **Quand les Déesses quittèrent notre monde, elles laissèrent sur leur chemin la Triforce. Cette relique se trouve dans un endroit appelé le Royaume Sacré de la Légende. On dit que celui qui touche la Triforce, verra son vœu le plus cher se réaliser. Si cet homme a le cœur pur, Hyrule connaîtra un âge de paix et de prospérité. Mais si cet homme à le cœur malsain, Hyrule deviendra un véritable enfer…

**On revient à Naruto et Sasuke.**

**Sasuke : **Afin d'empêcher quiconque de pénétrer dans ce Royaume, les Sages construisirent le Temple du Temps. À l'intérieur, se trouve une porte de pierre appelée la Porte du Temps, qui ne peut s'ouvrir à l'aide des trois Pierres Spirituelles, ainsi que le trésor de la Famille Royale qui se transmet avec cette histoire… l'Ocarina du Temps.

**Naruto : **… Waaa… la pierre du vieux est si spéciale que ça?

**Sasuke : **Si. Il y a autre chose aussi… (il se tasse un peu) J'espionnais à travers cette fenêtre l'autre élément de mon rêve. Les nuages noirs doivent certainement représenter… cet homme.

**Naruto regarde à travers la fenêtre et aperçoit un homme à la peau pâle, aux cheveux noirs et à l'armure de la même couleur. Il s'arrête de marcher et pose un genou au sol.**

**Sasuke :** Tu vois cet homme aux yeux de serpents? C'est Orochimarule chef des voleurs du désert, les Gerudos. Bien qu'il ai promis loyauté à Père, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas sincère.

**Naruto : **_Cet homme… c'est le type qui était dans mon rêve…_

**Orochimaru tourna légèrement la tête vers eux. Sur le coup, les deux garçons se cachèrent.**

**Naruto : **Il nous as vu.

**Sasuke : **T'inquiète pas, il ne se doute probablement pas de ce que nous allons faire…

**Naruto : **Dit, t'en a parlé à ton père de ton rêve?

**Sasuke : **Bien sûr! Sauf qu'il ne croit pas que c'est une prémonition….. Pour venir d'aussi loin, Orochimaru ne doit rien vouloir d'autre que la Triforce. Si c'est le cas, nous serons tous perdus… (pense soudain à quelque chose et regarde Naruto dans les yeux) Nous devons absolument protéger notre beau Royaume! Toi, tu pars à la recherche des deux autres Pierres Spirituelles, et moi je protègerai l'ocarina du Temps avec toute ma force magique. Quand tu les aura trouvées, reviens me voir et nous ruinerons les plans d'Orochimaru! (il prend un morceau de papier, écrit quelque chose dessus et le donne à Naruto) Prend-le, ça te sera utile.

**Naruto :** Fait moi confiance! Je protègerai notre beau Royaume, Prince travelo!

**Sasuke : **(veine manga) Très bien, ma nourrisse va te reconduire à la sortie.

**Le blond se rendit à l'autre bout du jardin et trouva un homme masqué avec le même bandeau que le Prince, cachant son œil gauche. Il portait des habits de ninja noirs avec le dessin d'un œil de couleur pourpre sur son torse. **

**Naruto : **Minute… vous êtes pas UNE nourrisse!

**Homme :** Je sais, c'est parce que l'auteure n'as pas trouvé quoi écrire d'autre. Enfin, je suis Kakashi du peuple des Sheikahs qui servent la famille Royal depuis des générations. Je m'occupe de Sasuke-sama depuis sa naissance et je possède l'incroyable pouvoir de jouer des notes avec mes doigts.

**Naruto : **… Un genre de nounou j'crois…

**Kakashi : **Exacte. Mon rôle dans le rêve de Sasuke-sama était d'apprendre une mélodie au garçon de la forêt. Cette chanson est également transmise en même temps que l'Ocarina. Je la jouais au Prince comme berceuse quand il était tout petit.

**Il souffle dans sa main et joue six notes. Naruto fait de même avec son Ocarina et apprend la Berceuse de Sasuke. Il reste en admiration devant le Sheikah.**

**Naruto : **Waaa! Comment vous faite pour faire des sons en soufflant avec vos doigts! C'est un pouvoir héréditaire? Ou alors c'est une technique spécialement apprise pour sauver des gens en attaquant des ennemis?

**Kakashi : **… (goutte) En fait, c'est rien de tout ça. Ne le dit à personne mais… (se penche vers lui et lui montre sa main en chuchotant) Je cache un gazoo dans ma manche.

**Naruto : **(vien soudain de comprendre une des grandes significations de la vie humaine…(goutte)) Wowwww…Dites, si je joue cette chanson, est-ce que je vais devenir un travelo comme le Prince?

**Le blondinet reçoit soudainement une chaussure lancée à pleine puissance derrière la tête.**

**Sasuke : **(veine manga plus grosse que la dernière)Urusaï!

**Kakashi : **Assez perdu de temps. Si tu repasse par-là d'où tu es venu, tu va avoir de sacré problème avec les gardes. Laisse-moi te reconduire à l'extérieur.

**Le Sheikah reconduit donc le Konoha à l'extérieur de la ville, à côté du pond. **

**Kakashi : **Ce serait vraiment dommage de voir ces belles terres devenir chaos, c'est pourquoi Sasuke-sama et moi-même plaçons beaucoup d'espoir en toi.

**Sakura : **Vous perdez bien votre temps…

Il y eu un regard noir de la part du blond et le gris ricana. Puis ce dernier pointa une montagne se trouvant à l'Est du château.

**Kakashi : **Ça, c'est le Mont Péril, où résident les Gorons. Ils possèdent la Pierre Spirituelle du Feu. Mais pour y aller, tu doit passer par mon village natal : Kakariko.

**Naruto : **Est-ce qu'ils sont tous zarbis comme vous l'êtes?

**Kakashi : **Pardon?

**Naruto : **Non, rien.

Kakashi : Oh, une dernière chose, la chanson que je t'ai appris possède de mystérieux pouvoir. Elle t'aidera à prouver que tu a un lien avec la Famille Royal. Sur ce… 

Il lança une noix par terre, ce qui, dans ce jeu, provoque un flash et Kakashi disparaît (pourquoi n'as on pas ce pouvoir nous aussi?) laissant le héros tout seul.

**Sakura : **Dit, je me demande ce que Rock Lee dirait si il savait que tu doit sauver le monde…

**Naruto : **Il en serait vert! J'veux dire, encore plus! On retourne au village de Konoha!

Le blond et sa fée se dirigèrent donc vers le village des bois. En cherchant un peu, il appris que son ami était partit dans les Bois Perdus. Il prit un sacré bout de temps pour y trouver l'entré et à deviner qu'il fallait suivre la musique pour ne pas se perdre, même avec les indications de Iruka Gaebora. Bref, après s'avoir démerder dans les bois, il fallu qu'il butte un loup et traverse un autre labyrinthe encore plus compliquer que le premier. Quand il en sorti finalement, il grimpa quelques marches avant d'arriver devant un temple ancien, en hauteur dont les marches étaient brisées. Sur une souche, à côté du temple, Rock Lee était assis et jouait de l'ocarina.

Rock Lee : Tiennnn, t'est revenu vite toi.

Naruto : Hé, tu sais quoi? J'ai vu le Prince, et maintenant je dois sauver le monde! C'est chouette hein?

Rock Lee : Ouais! ….. Tu sais, ici c'est mon endroit secret, j'aime bien y venir et jouer de l'Ocarina. Ici, je peux communiquer avec les esprits. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que cet endroit va devenir très important pour nous deux……….. Tu veux jouer de l'Ocarina avec moi?

Naruto : Ouais d'ac.

Ils jouèrent ensemble et Naruto appris le Chant de Rock Lee.

Rock Lee : Bravo! Quand tu voudra entendre ma voix et me parler, joue ma chanson, ok?

Naruto : Heu… ouais!

Le blondinet part donc.

Naruto : _Comme si j'avais envie de lui parler…_

Rock Lee : (les oreilles qui scillent) _Putin ce qu'il joue mal…_

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**1)**Ben oui, la chanson qui as dans tout les Zeldas! (tu tuuu, tutututututuuuuuu!)

**2)**Qui as VRAIMENT pris le temps de lire?

**3)**Ne riez pas! Ça m'est déjà arriver…

**4)**Comme le Roi dans Wind Waker… Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule… vue que Saskue est le Prince, c'est nolmal qu'il s'apelle comme ça

Ce chapitre vous a plus? Moi aussi! Il est un peu moins long que le dernier mais sinon j'aurai eu un chapitre 3 encore plus court

Sur ce, rendez-vous au chapitre 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou à tous! C'est encore moi pour le chapitre 3! En me relisant, j'ai remarquer que j'avais oublier de mettre quelques textes en gras, en plus j'ai écrit Orochimarule…. À force d'écrire Hyrule, ça se comprend… je devrais peut-être me relire avant de poster…Voici vos RAR :

**Maeve Fantaisie**Tu trouves que Sasuke fait pitier? Pas moi! Jelehaisjelehaisjelehaisjelehaisjelehais! Comme ce connard de Sai! Itachi est teeeeelement mieux. Je déteste Sasuke mais j'adore le Sasunaru…

**Kirailla : **T'as jamais fini le jeu! ………………………………… tu rate vraiment quelque chose, en plus la plupart des blagues sont basées sur des trucs du jeu.

**Nadramon**(quelle belle et longue review tu m'a laissée) j'ai pas eu trop le choix pour les rôles, il y a tant de filles dans Zelda et tant de gars dans Naruto. Le bisou est la preuve que quand je suis fatiguée, je peux faire des trucs vraiment cons (il était 2h du matin je crois) je voulais que la robe soit le résulta d'un pari perdu, mais je voulais que Sasuke-sama soit encore en robe pour la deuxième rencontre. Et non, Gaara ne sera pas un Goron.

**Nakumy : **… bien sûr que c'est du Naru avec du Zelda… pourquoi ça s'appellerait The Legend of Sasulda si se serait pas un mélange des deux?

**Safaros29 : **Contente de savoir que tu m'as pas mordue (ouuuuuffffff)

**Personnages principaux :**

**Link : **Naruto

**Princese Zelda : **Sasuke

**Navi : **Sakura

**Ganondorf : **Orochimaru

**Personnages présents dans le chapitre :**

**Malon : **Neji

**Epona : **Kyûbi tien… ce sera un ranch de renards

**Ingo : **Sai……… le p'tit con

**Darunia : **… Jiraya! Parfait pour ce rôle!

**Le zombies : **Quelques défunts membres de la famille royale

**Chapitre 3**

**En quittant son village natal, Naruto prit le temps de mettre le feu à la boutique en frottant deux piments forts ensembles. (1) En route pour le Mont Péril, il décida de faire un arrêt au Lon Lon Ranch pour aller voir son nouveau copain Neji (si on peu appeler ça un copain… ) Le Lon Lon Ranch était réputé pour son lait de vache exquis et ses élevages de renards. En se rendant vers l'enclos, il rencontra un gars du nom de Sai qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre sur tout et rien. Décidant de l'ignorer, il continua son exploration et retrouva son copain au beau milieu de l'enclos en train de chanter la même chanson que dans le chapitre deux, avec un renardeau assis à côté de lui, l'écoutant chanter.**

**Naruto : **Saluuuuuut!

**Neji : **Tien, revoilà la sauterelle! Alors, t'as pu rencontrer le Prince?

**Naruto : **Yup! Et il a même dit que…

**Sakura : **Oh ça va hein, t'est pas obliger de te vanter à tout bout de champs!

**Neji : **Oh, en passant… Je veux te présenter un ami à moi. (Désigne le renardeau) C'est Kyûbi.

**Naruto : **Dit? Il a pas un défaut ton copain? C'est parce qu'il a 9 queues

**Neji : **L'auteure devait trouver un truc pour qu'on reconnaisse Kyûbi, parce qu'Épona a la crinière blanche et tout les autres chevaux ont la crinière noir.

**Naruto : **Ahhhhh.

**Kyûbi : **(se sauve)

**Neji : **… Je crois que tu lui a fait peur… remarque qu'avec ta tronche, ça se comprend.

**Naruto : **(part pour répliquer mais…) Heummm… cette chanson, tu la chante souvent?

**Neji : **Ouais, c'est ma mère qui me l'as apprit. Et Kyûbi semble aimer ça quand je chante. Si ton faible intellect te permettait de jouer d'un instrument de musique, je pourrais te l'apprendre.

**Naruto : **Ah non, je peux… hey! Minute! Comment ça faible intellect!

**Neji : **(soupir tanné) Merde, ta gueule et joue.

**Les deux bishonens jouèrent ensemble, Naruto avec son ocarina et Neji avec sa meeeeeeeeeerveileuse voix. Naruto appris ainsi le Chant de Kyûbi. Inutile de précisé que maintenant, le renardeau le suivait partout. Mais comme il ne sert à rien dans le jeu, il doit rester dans l'enclot. Ils firent un petit détour en entrant dans une des maisons et y retrouvèrent Tenten.**

**Tenten : **Heyyyyyyy! Salut vous deux! Vous voulez jouer à un petit jeu avec moi?

**Naruto : **Heu… ok.

**Tenten : **Good! Alors, le but du jeu est de trouver mes trois Supers Cukoos parmi les autres en moins de 30 secondes!

**Naruto : **Heu… ok mais…

**Tenten : **Ça te coûtera seulement 10 rubys!

**Naruto : **(paye) Mais, avant de commencer…

**Tenten : **GOOOOO! (lance ses trois poules)

**Naruto les retrouves en moins de 5 secondes.**

**Tenten :** (abasourdie, parce que jamais on a pu voir ça dans Zelda) Waaaaa! T'est vraiment trop fort toi!

**Naruto : **… Y avait QUE tes trois Supers Cukoos…

**Tenten : **Ah bon? Tans pis!

**Tenten lui donne une bouteille remplit de lait du Ranch.**

**Tenten : **Dit, jte propose un truc. T'aurais envie d'épouser Neji?

**Naruto : **Ce malade mental complètement narcissique qui traîne dehors, qui a une voix mélodieuse pas si mélodieuse que ça et qui manque de me violer au moins deux fois dans la fic de littleange qui s'intitule : Pour une nuit ou pour la vie?

**Tenten :** (ignore complètement la réplique du blond) Mais non je blague. T'est bien trop jeune pour te marier. En plus (face démoniaque avec arrière-plan en feu) Neji est à moiiiiiii!

**Naruto : **(goutte)

**Sakura : **Sortons avant qu'elle ne pète les plombs encore plus…

**Naruto : **Ok.

**Ils quittèrent le Lon Lon Ranch afin de continuer leur quête. Naruto pensa (vraiment? En fait, c'est plutôt Sakura qui lui a dit) que le Mont Péril était en fait un volcan, donc il lui fallait un bouclier capable de résister aux flammes, pas comme celui de bois. Il retourna au marché d'Hyrule pour acheter un bouclier Hylien à 80 rubis (cette fois-ci, il ne ralla pas). Notre héros s'en alla donc (finalement) à Kakariko Village. Bof, si on peu appeler ça un village : deux maisons, deux boutiques un gros moulin et un puit. Il parti à l'autre bout du village et se retrouva dans le cimetière, complètement dans le font se trouvait la tombe de la famille Royal. **

**Naruto : **………… (à Sakura) Qu'esse que j'fou maintenant?

**Sakura : **C'est écrit que tu dois prouver ta connexion avec la famille Royale sur leur emblème.

**Naruto : **………… (pas vite vite) Et?

**Sakura : **…T'as déjà oublié ce que Kakashi-san as dit?

**Naruto : **Qui as dit quoi?

**Sakura : **…… (soupir) C'est pas très avantageux de ne pas avoir de mémoire quand tu joue à Zelda.

**Naruto : **Comment veux-tu que je m'en rappelle quand l'auteure met autant de temps à écrire ses chapitres!

**Zelina56 : **(devant son ordinateur, relisant la connerie qu'elle vient d'écrire) (soupir)

**Naruto : **(s'adressant à l'auteure) Arrête de chialer et dit moi quoi faire!

**Zelina56 : **Joue la putin de Berceuse!

**Naruto : **Tsss … (sort son Ocarina et se met à jouer la Berceuse de Sasuke après avoir rater plusieurs fois son coup, parce qu'il n'a pas eu l'intelligence d'aller voir dans le Quest Status Subscreen (2) )

**Le ciel se noirci soudainement, et le bruit de la foudre se fait entendre. On voit plusieurs prises de caméra bizarre à l'écran avant de voir la foudre s'abattre sur la tombe, la faisant exploser et laissant un trou parfaitement carré (3). Même si notre héros est très con, il comprend qu'il doit sauter dans ce trou.**

**Naruto : **Waa, c'est charmant ici!

**Sakura : **(qui n'a pas la même définition du mot charmant) Le font d'une tombe avec des ossements partout et des chauves-souris, tu trouve ça charmant?

**Naruto : **Ouais!

**Les deux alliés se débarrassèrent des chauves-souris, parce que le blond affirmait qu'il en avait déjà assez d'un seul animal de compagnie. Après avoir reçu une bonne baffe de la fée, il entrèrent dans la salle suivante où un liquide verdâtre coulait du plafond faisant d'énormes flaques de la même couleur.**

**Sakura : **Bûaaa… morbide.

**Naruto : **Encore plus chouette!

**Ils avancèrent et s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un gémissement bizarre (non, ce n'est pas LE genre de gémissements que vous croyez). Toutefois, Naruto passa sans problème sur le petit chemin, sans faire réagir les zombis, parce que ces derniers ont l'habitude de manger des cerveaux, or, notre blondinet est venu au monde sans cet organe précieux. Rendu au bout, ils trouvèrent un truc étonnant : une pierre tombale dans une pierre tombale… mystère que seul les programmeurs de Nintendo connaissent. Bref, sur la tombe, il y avait un poème dédié aux membres de la Famille Royale (4). À côté, il y avait des notes de musique gravées dans la pierre. Naruto les joua pour apprendre le Chant du Soleil. Bien qu'il ne vit pas les effets, dehors le jour (parce que là, c'est le jour) se changea en nuit (magie). Bien qu'il en ait pas eu besoin, Naruto re-joua la chanson pour pétrifier les morts-vivants, parce qu'un squelette à l'entrée lui avait dit de le faire. Ils sortirent donc de la tombe et vire dans le cimetière un homme portant à son dos une épée gigantesque.**

**Naruto : **(les yeux pleins d'étoiles) Oh mon Dieu! C'est Cloud de Final Fantasy VII! (acourt au plus vite vers lui avec un papier et un crayon) J'SUIS TON FAN NUMÉRO UN! Donne-moi ton autographe ou je te saigne!

**Zabuza : **(goutte) C'est … gentil… je lui ferai le message dès que je le verrai.

**Naruto : **… Vous êtes pas Cloud?

**Zabuza : **Et non.

**Naruto : **(déçu) … Ah bon… Je m'en doutais aussi… Cloud-sama fait trois centimètres et demi de plus que vous.

**Zabuza : **…(double-goutte) Si tu veux, je te propose un jeu.

**Naruto : **(encore les étoiles) Une course en Chocobo?

**Zabuza : **Heu… non.

**Naruto : **(une nouvelle fois déçu) Ah…

**Zabuza : **J'vais creuser un trou et je te donne ce que je trouve, si tu me donne 10 rubys.

**Naruto : **Ok ça marche!

**Zabuza : **(creuse… oui, avec son épée) Y a rien. Tu me dois 10 rubis.

**Naruto : **Wo là, attends, on était sur une mauvaise place, recommence.

**Zabuza : **Ok… (creuse) Y a rien. 20 rubis.

**Naruto : **Nonnn, plus à gauche, je sens qui y a un truc là.

**Zabuza : **Ok…

**Après une bonne partie de la nuit…**

**Zabuza :** Ok, là j'en ai marre. Tu me dois donc… 850 rubis.

**Naruto : **……. _Merde! Même avec le gros sac, j'pourrai jamais payer ce type…_ Heu… heu… (pointe quelque part) OH MON DIEU! Y a Sephiroth qui tente de violer Aeris!

**Zabuza : **QUOIIII!(se retourne) Où ça! …………. Ben y a rien… (se re-retourne et s'apperçoit que Naruto a disparu) Ah merde, j'me suis fait avoir!

**Après cette petite parenthèse du jeu forte plaisante, mais inutile, nos compagnons se dirigèrent vers la sortie Nord du village. Mais sur leur chemin, une fille rousse les appella.**

**Fille : **Dites, vous pouriez m'aider à retrouver mes poules? Elles se sont sauvées.

**Naruto : **……… (croise les bras) Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?

**Fille : **…… Un objet fa-bu-leux!

**Naruto : **Ok! Combien y en as?

**Fille : **Sept.

**Naruto : **C'est partiiiiiiiiii!

**Notre blondinet préféré parti chercher les poules. Il en trouva quelques une facilement, mais les autres les faisait chier parce qu'il avait eu du mal à les trouver, comme celle se trouvant derrière le moulin, ou encore celle enfermée dans la caisse de bois, ou encore celle à côté de la maison des Skulltulas, facile à voire mais notre ninja n'as pas eu l'idée d'utiliser une autre poule pour l'atteindre. Finalement, il les ramenas toutes. **

**Naruto : **Voilàààààààà! La dernière, alors, il est où mon objet fabuleux? (tend la main)

**Fille : **Tien (lui donne……)

**Naruto : **…… (goutte) Encore un bocal? Et en plus il est vide! La prochaine fois, aller les chercher vous-même vos poules!

**Fille : **Je peux pas j'y suis allergique.

**Long silence………………**

**Naruto : **C'est quoi l'intérêt d'avoir des poules si ont est allergique! Ah et puis zut, laissez tomber…

**Il partit ensuite à nouveau vers la sortie Nord du village. Là, il y avait une grille avec un garde qui… ben… qui la gardait.**

**Garde : **Et lààààà! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là petit blond tellement petit qu'on arrive à peine à le voir avec une loupe?

**Naruto : **… Je m'appelle pas Edward Elric, mais c'est pas une raison pour m'insulter de la sorte, môsieur!

**Garde : **Haha… mais sans blagues, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

**Naruto : **Je viens suivre un cours de yôga.

**Sakura : **(le claque)

**Naruto : **Heu… j'veux dire… Je viens sous les ordres du Prince Sasuke pour sauver le monnnnnnnnnndheuuuuuuuuuu!

**Sakura : **(goutte)

**Garde : **Que de conneries tu dit ! Je ne te crois pas.

**Naruto : **J'ai un mot du Prince! (lui montre) Voilà!

**Garde : **(lit) Une bouteille de lait, une douzaine d'œuf, 54 sachets de ramens au porc…

**Naruto : **(goutte) Heu… non. (lui arrache des mains) ça c'est ma liste d'épicerie. Voilà la bonne! (lui donne un autre bout de papier)

**Garde : **(lit) Voici Naruto. Il a l'air d'un crétin, abruti total, demeuré congénital et incompétent fini, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, je lui fais confiance pour sauver le monde.

Prince Sasuke Uchiwa Hyrule

**Naruto :** Vous voyez? J'avais raison!

**Garde : **Mes excuse, passe.

**La grille s'ouvre.**

**Garde : **Oh, et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, c'est vers un volcan que tu te dirige, alors si tu va voir mon copain du Bazar, il va te vendre un Bouclier Hylien avec un prix réduit.

**Naruto : **Quoi! Mais j'me suis encore fait avoir moi! (5)

**Garde : **Et si jamais tu as le temps, t'ira faire la quête des masques.

**Naruto : **Pourquoi j'irais perdre mon temps à faire ça? J'ai rien à y gagner.

**Garde : **…………… Ouais c'est vrai ça.

**Et encore sur cette parenthèse inutile, nos héros continuèrent leur voyage vers le Mont Péril, un volcan actif où on y dit habita des Gorons, un peuple d'homme-pierre, à l'air fort et robuste, mais au fond ils sont gentils… et trop affectueux quelques fois. Ils arrivèrent par la suite au Village Goron, un endroit à l'intérieur de la montagne, où il y faisait chaud et douillet. Pour continuer sa quête, Naruto devait aller voir le chef de Gorons, un dénommé Jiraya, aussi appelé le Grand Frère. Ils se rendirent tout au fond du village où une grande porte avec un tapis doux sous les pieds s'y tenait (me demander pas comment Link fait pour savoir qu'un tapis est doux sous les pieds alors qu'il porte ses bottes). Pour y entrer, Naruto dû encore jouer la Berceuse de Sasuke (ce qui dura environ 2 heures). Finalement, il entra.**

**Naruto : **Salut je…

**Jiraya : **Nadiiiiiiine chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! (fonce vers Naruto mais s'arrête au dernier moment) Minute, t'est pas Nadine toi!

**Naruto : **… Est-ce que j'ai une tête à m'appeler Nadine?

**Jiraya : **(se recule) Mon erreur… Dit donc, c'est toi qui viens d'ouvrir la porte avec une chanson?

**Naruto : **Oui! Et cela prouve que je suis devenu le nouveau messager de la Famille Royale!

**Jiraya : **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête ce Roi! Oser envoyer un gamin au lieu d'une charmante et belle jeune demoiselle comme il a l'habitude de faire! Ahhh, je suis déçu et terriblement en colère!

**Naruto : **(en reculant)…… (goutte)

**Sakura : **… Pardonnez-moi mais… pourquoi êtes vous si en colère?

**Jiraya : **Pourquoi? J'vais te le dire moi! 1 : Nos récoltes de choux péteurs ont étés maigres cette année! 2 : Des créatures nommées Dodongos sont revenus après des lunes de disparitions! 3 : La grotte étant envahie par les Dodongos, nous ne pouvons plus y extraire les pierres pour faire des sous-vêtements féminins!

**Naruto : **Minute! Vous faites des sous-vêtements féminins avec des pierres!

**Jiraya : **Yup! Les plus beaux de tous! T'en trouvera jamais de pareil au marché d'Hyrule mon gars.

**Naruto : **……………………… J'VEUX-LES VOIR! (se prend presque immédiatement une claque de Sakura)

**Sakura : **T'as donc aucun respect pour les femmes! Baka!

**Naruto : **Arg! Toi... depuis le début de la partie que tu me gonfle! J'en ai marre de toi! (prend un bocal, enferme Sakura dedans et jette le bocal dans le feu) _Je serai jamais capable de la supporter jusqu'à la fin du jeu… Et le gros là, je devrais peut-être le calmer si je ne veux pas me faire tuer…_(réfléchi) _Attend, le Chant de Rock Lee, il sert à quoi déjà dans le jeu?_

**Le jeune Konoha sorti son Ocarina et se mit à jouer le chant de son ami d'enfance. Aussitôt, le chef de Gorons se mit à danser.**

**Jiraya : **Haaaaaa... Cette petite chanson était très agréable. On dirait que tout mes soucis sont partis d'un coup! Alors, que vient-tu faire ici exactement, gamin?

**Naruto : **Ah oui, on m'as envoyer parce que quelqu'un m'as dit que je trouverai la Pierre Spirituelle du Feu.

**Jiraya : **Ahhh, tu veux sans doute parler du Rubis Goron. Pourquoi le cherche-tu au juste?

**Naruto : **C'est une longue histoire que je ne peux pas raconter parce que j'ai oublier.

**Jiraya : **Je vois…Je vais te proposer quelque chose : va ouvrir la caverne des Dodongos et débarrasse-toi en, et je te donne le Rubis Goron en échange.

**Naruto : **Ça marche!

**Jiraya : **Dans ce cas, tu aura besoin de ça. (il lui donne un bracelet avec l'emblème des Gorons dessus) Ceci t'aidera à soulever des choux-péteurs. Tu t'en servira pour ouvrir la caverne.

**Naruto : **Ok! Comptez sur moi! Jme ferai un tapis avec ces Dodongos!

**Notre blondinet préféré de tous sortit du village tout seul, et oui, parce que Sakura n'est plu… (enfin!) Donc, il ouvrit la caverne avec quelque chose ressemblant à une bombe, mais qui pousse dans les choux (d'où le nom choux péteurs) et y entra. L'intérieur était une immense caverne avec de la lave tout en bas, deux pond suspendus à l'étage supérieur et tout au fond un immense crâne de Dodongo (je l'ai pas encore dit, mais les Dodongos sont des gros lézards verts de la taille d'un berger allemand). Il se débarrassa de quelques-unes de ces créatures, et après avoir vaincu deux couples de lizalfos (des espèces d'homme-lézard avec une dague) il trouva un sac de bombe fait à partir d'un estomac de Dodongo (couuuuuul). Bon, après un (très) long moment, il arriva à la salle du boss et tomba dans le trou pour arriver dans une salle où il y avait un lac de lave au milieu. Naruto entendit soudainement des bruits de pas… de quelque chose d'énorme! Il se retourna et vit un Dodongo 3 fois plus gros que ceux qui traînaient partout.**

**Naruto : **Heu…… oups? Je fait quoi là? ……… _Merde, c'est vrai, j'me suis débarrassé de cette fée…… bon, comment je me débarrasse de ce truc? _(réfléchit) _Je sais!_ Hé, le gros lézard!

**Roi Dodongo : **?

**Naruto : **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

**Notre blondinet fit apparaître un clone de l'autre côté du lac de lave.**

**Naruto : **(pointe son clone) Je suis par là! Essaie de m'attraper!

**Clone : **(en sautant et en agitant les bras) Youhouuuuuuu!

**Même si cela paraît impossible, le gros lézard en question tomba dans le piège, à la grande surprise des lecteurs, et la lave se durcit. Naruto dansa un peu avec son clone avant de le faire disparaître, de prendre le contenant de cœur et d'entrer dans la lumière bleue. Il se retrouva à l'entré de la caverne.**

**Jiraya : **Ohhhh Narutoooooooo!

**Le Goron atterrit derrière Naruto. **

**Jiraya : **C'est moi, Jiraya! (lui donne une bonne tape sur l'épaule, ce qui, comme dans le jeu, fait que Naruto s'écrase lamentablement par terre) Tu l'as fait comme promis!

**Naruto : **Xx …itaï…

**Jiraya : **Mais c'est tout de même étrange… ces créatures, disparues depuis des lunes, reviennent soudainement après le passage d'Orochimaru…

_**Flash Back**_

**Dans la salle de Jiraya, on voit ce dernier s'entretenir avec Orochimaru.**

**Orochimaru : **Donnez-moi la Pierre Spirituelle du Feu, et j'ouvrirai la caverne Dodongo pour vous.

**Jiraya : **Ça va pas! On peux le faire tout seul.

**Orochimaru : **Allerrrrrrrr, s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiit. (yeux chibi)

**Jiraya : **Nah!

**Orochimaru : **(agite les bras comme un gamin de 3 ans qui veux un biscuit) Mais je veux cette pierrrheuuuuuuuuuu!

**Jiraya : **Nah! Maintenant fou le camps, tu nuit à mon commerce.

**Orochimaru : **Beh! (s'en va)

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

**Jiraya : **Bref, tu a fait tes preuves petit. Pour fêter, je te confie le Rubis Goron, et toi et moi devenons Frères de Sang!

**Naruto (qui a reprit conscience) se relève. Jiraya lève les bras et, dans une lumière rouge, apparaît dans les mains de Naruto, la Pierre Spirituelle du Feu, toujours sur la même chanson trop nulle.**

**Jiraya : **Je vais te donner un conseil. Va tout en haut du Mont Péril, là bas, il y a une Grande Fée qui t'aidera dans ta quête.

**Naruto : **Tout en haut? Mais c'est loin!

**Jiraya : **Frères Gorons, venez accueillir notre nouveau frère!

**De Gorons arrivent et se dirigent vers Naruto les bras grands ouverts, de façon menaçante.**

**Gorons : **Notre nouveau frère!

**Naruto : **Nahhhhhhhhhhh! Pas de calins!

**Notre héros partit en courant vers le haut de la montagne, là où quelqu'un l'aidera dans sa quête magique.**

**Fin du Chapitre 3**

**1) **Vous croyez vraiment que j'allait oublier de faire flamber la boutique? Et ben si, j'avais oublier, c'est pour ça que je le fait dans le chapitre 3 et non dans le 2…

**2) **Vous savez, c'est là où sont toutes les chansons, je sais pas comment il est appeler en français, alors je le laisse en anglais

**3) **Ben ouais, c'est toujours des trous parfaitement ronds ou parfaitement carrés

**4) **Je me souvient plu du poème, mais il est beau, d'ailleurs, j'adore la façon dont ils ont décrit les chansons en poème (comme le fait Sheik)

**5) **Bizarrement… moi aussi je me fait toujours avoir… alors je paye toujours ce satané bouclier à 80 rubis

Voilà! Ceux qui se demande pourquoi j'ai fait référence à Final Fantasy 7, c'est parce que je venais de voir le film… et FullMetal Alchemist, parce que j'adoooooore cette série comme Naruto.

Quand aux sous-vêtement Gorons, et ben, dans le jeu, ils mangent les pierres, et je voulais faire quelque chose pour que ça ressemble à Jiraya… alors l'idée des sous-vêtement est venue…

Anyway, restez fidèles en attendant le chapitre 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou à tous, me revoilà, moi Zelina56, pour le chapitre 4!!!!

J'ai décidé qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je répondrai aux reviews par le replie (ceux qui m'en ont envoyer sont au courant)

**Personnages principaux : **

**Link : **Naruto

**Zelda : **Sasuke

**Navi : **Sakura miraculeusement renaquit

**Ganondorf : **Orochimaru

**Personnages présents dans le chapitre :**

**Grande Fée : **Ino

**Kaepora Gaebora : **Iruka

**Roi Zora : **Choji (MDRRRR)

**Princesse Ruto : **Hinata

**Jabu Jabu (la baleine) : **Notre cher homme-requin qui s'appellera Kisa-Kisame (je sais plus où, quand et comment j'ai pensé à ça, mais ça sonne bien) vous n'avez qu'à vous imaginer une grosse baleine avec la tête de Kisame dessus (lol)

**Chapitre 4 : **

**Après un farouche (?) combat contre le Roi Dodongo, Jiraya, le chef des Gorons, avait confié la Pierre Spirituelle du Feu à Naruto. Notre jeune Konoha s'aventura au sommet de la montagne, là où le chef des Gorons lui avait dit que quelqu'un lui viendrait en aide dans sa quête. Donc, il s'y rendit, en évitant les quelques roches volcaniques du volcan en éruption (après en avoir reçu plus des trois quarts sur la tête). **

**Naruto : **Ahhhhhh, enfin! Je commençais à trouver le temps long, pas t… Ah c'est vrai, ma conne de fée est morte. Mais là j'ai l'air con à parler tout seul.

**Voix : **Ah ouais? Et moi je suis quoi?

**Notre héros se retourna et vis… **

**Naruto : **Nyarg! Le zarbi volant!!

**Iruka Gaebora : **(goutte) Bonjour à toi aussi Naruto…

**Naruto : **Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici?

**Iruka Gaebora : **J'attends patiemment qu'on me livre mon repas chinois, quelle question.

**Naruto : **Pour vrai?

**Iruka Gaebora : **Nah, j'te fais marcher là…

**Naruto : **Ah… Vous pourriez m'aider? Je chercher quelqu'un qui lui est censé m'aider… (Ze : en me relisant, je me suis aperçue que cette phrase n'avait aucun sens… mais c'est ce qui fait drôle XD )

**Iruka Gaebora : **T'est déjà rendu à cette partie du jeu? T'es rapide.

**Naruto : **Il le faut parce que je vais devenir le Grand Hok…

**Iruka Gaebora : **Ok ok, pas besoin de me raconter ta vie… La personne que tu cherches se trouve derrière cette pierre. (Désigne une pierre se trouvant à côté de lui)

**Naruto : **Chouette! (Prend une bombe et fait exploser la roche)

**Notre petit blondinet entra dans la caverne qui venait de s'ouvrir. Pour une raison X que seul encore une fois les programmeurs de Nintendo connaissent, derrière ce mur de pierre se cache une fontaine tout en céramique avec un fond noir et des petites lumières qui rappellent les étoiles, mais maintenant, Naruto sais où s'en vont toutes les impôts de Konoha. Il s'approcha de la fontaine et se plaça sur le signe de Triforce. Avant qu'il ne pu faire quoi que ce sois, un cri strident parvint à ses oreilles.**

**Voix : **GYAAAAAA!!!!

**Et notre héros reçu un coup en pleine poire.**

**Naruto : **Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! À moi les casques bleus! On m'attaque! (Se couche par terre et roule comme si il était en feu) Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

**Voix : **T'as intérêt à te cacher parce que tu vas en manger une bonne!

**Le jeune blond se redressa et aperçu devant lui une fille d'environs son âge, vêtue de rouge et elle avait deux paires d'ailes transparentes de la même couleur que ses cheveux, roses.**

**Fée : **(se craque les jointures) Tu te souviens de moi?

**Naruto : **Heu… heu… Bunny Tsukino? (1)

**Fée : **(goutte) Mais non! (le frappe)

**Naruto : **S… Sakura-chan?

**Sakura : **Bon, enfin.

**Naruto : **……….. Nya! Un fantôme!!!

**Sakura : **……(soupir)

**Environs une heure plus tard, le temps de résonner Naruto, le scénario reprit.**

**Naruto : **Donc, à chaque fois qu'une fée meurt, elle revient dans une fontaine de fée et a le choix de rester ou de partir.

**Sakura : **Yup.

**Naruto : **Mais… si tu me déteste tant que ça, pourquoi tu reste pas ici?

**Sakura : **J'aime mieux rester avec toi qu'avec……… elle…

**Un second cri strident retentit… vraiment? En fait, on aurait plutôt dit un crapaud qui riait… très mal. Et puis, dans une pluie d'étincelle, une autre fée, mais blondasse cette fois, sortit de la fontaine. **

**Fée : **Je suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis la Grande Fée! Aussi connue sous le nom d'Ino! C'est moi la chef de toute les fééééééééheuuuuuuu!!!

**La mâchoire de Naruto s'écrasa par terre, tandis qu'une goutte apparût sur la tempe de Sakura.**

**Naruto : **(à Sakura) Là je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester ici… (à Ino) Dites, le chef des Gorons m'a dit que vous devriez m'aider dans ma quête.

**Ino : **Ahhhhhhh, mais siiiiiiiiiiii, le scénariooooooooooooooooo…

**Naruto : **(goutte) _Bordel…_

**Ino fit un genre de pirouette et fit apparaître de petites étincelles. Ces dernières entourèrent Naruto qui reçu une petite barre verte en dessous des petits cœurs. De plus, il connaît maintenant la Spin Attack.**

**Ino : **En passannnnnnnnnnnnnnt, si tu veux plus d'aiiide, va voir mon amie qui se trouve près du châteauuuuuuuuuuu.

**Et toujours dans un rire de crapaud, la fée disparut.**

**Naruto : **………………………. Sortons vite d'ici avant qu'elle revienne!

**Et ils sortirent de la grotte. Les deux aventuriers descendirent du Mont Péril en se faisant aider par Iruka Gaebora, et ce dernier les déposa à Kakariko village. Malgré les protestations de la fée, Naruto, voulant être plus fort comme à son habitude, décida d'aller voir l'autre grande fée se trouvant au Château. Et pour ceux qui ce le demandent, oui, Sakura fait la même grandeur que Naruto, et elle a encore ses ailes. Donc, en retournant au château, ils firent exploser le gros caillou pour faire apparaître un petit trou, toujours parfaitement droit, et les gardes ne firent même pas attention à l'explosion (très efficace la protection du prince). Bref, comme j'ai pas envie de passer du temps là-dessus, Naruto reçu un cristal rouge, nommé le Feu de Din. Cette magie fait faire une boule de feu autour de son utilisateur (j'adoooore les mouvements que Link fait quand il utilise ces magies, surtout le Vent de Farore). **

**Par la suite, nos deux héros suivirent la petite rivière dans la plaine, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une cascade. En jouant la Berceuse de Sasuke, la cascade se fendit en deux et révéla l'entrée du Domaine Zora, le peuple d'hommes poissons. (Ceux qui ne connaissent pas, les Zoras sont très beaux, vraiment). Ils grimpèrent les quelques (nan) escaliers, et se retrouvèrent en face du Roi Zora en train de noyer sa dépression dans un sac de chips.**

**Naruto : **Oh mon dieu! Un poisson géant!

**Sakura : **……. Mais non baka, c'est le Roi des Zoras.

**Naruto : **Pour vrai? Pourquoi il n'a pas de couronne alors?

**Sakura : **…………. (goutte) Ta gueule Naruto…

**Choji : **(qui à lâcher son sac pour se décider à parler) Ô vous, petits Hyliens, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici?

**Naruto : **Cours de poterie.

**Sakura : **(veine manga) (frappe Naruto)

**Naruto : **Itai…

**Sakura : **Pardonnez-nous mais… pourquoi pleuriez vous?

**Choji : **Ma chère et belle petite Princesse Hinata a disparu, et j'ignore ou elle se trouve.

**Naruto : **Vous avez essayé de mettre sa photo sur des cartons de laits?

**Choji : **Bien sûr.

**Naruto : **Alors c'est sans espoirs. (Reçoit une claque de Sakura)

**Sakura : **Veuillez l'excuser sir. Nous avons encore de trucs à régler, mais dès que ce sera fait nous vous aiderons à trouver la princesse.

**Choji : **Merci à vous, petite Hylienne.

**Naruto : **(en se frottant la tête) _De quel droit elle ose parler à ma place? C'est moi le héros dans cette histoire enfin!_

**Anyway. Notre héros fit le tour du Domaine Zora, et après avoir gagné à un petit mini-jeu, il gagna une écaille d'argent, ce qui lui permet de plonger sous l'eau et d'y rester six secondes au lieu de trois. Naruto plongea au millieu du Domaine et pris le passage qui menait au Lac Hylia. Il explora, pas trop loin, à la nage. (Bref, il se la coule douce et il se baigne)**

**Sakura : **Hé, c'est quoi ça dans le fond du lac?

**Naruto : **Ché pas, j'vais voir.

**Il plongea et alla récupérer l'étrange objet qui n'était rien d'autre que…**

**Naruto : **Bordel! Encore une satanée bouteille!!

**Sakura : **(goutte) Regarde, il y a quelque chose dans la bouteille.

**Naruto l'ouvrir et sorti son contenu.**

**Naruto : **Tien, c'est une lettre.

**Sakura : **Fait voir.

**Naruto : **Tien. (lui donne)

**Sakura : **... C'est la lettre B

**Naruto : **Hé, derrière y a une note.

**Sakura : **(retourne la lettre) … Une note de musique. (2)

**Naruto : **Y a aussi un petit message qui vient avec.

**Sakura : **(en espérant que la dose de connerie de l'auteure soit passée, la pauvre, c'est pas fini) Bon, fait voir. (la prend à Naruto et la lit) Au secours, je suis prisonnière à l'intérieur de Kisa-Kisame. Signé Princesse Hinata. Ps : Ne dites rien à mon père.

**Naruto : **Comment cette bouteille a fait pour se ramasser ici alors que le Domaine est complètement à l'autre bout du pays? (3)

**Sakura : **Question stupide… mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux montrer cette lettre au Roi Zora.

**Naruto : **Nah, la lettre dit de ne pas la lui montrer.

**Sakura : **… Ne me dit pas que tu te laisses dominer par une lettre dans une bouteille?

**Naruto : **T'as un problème peut-être? (veine manga)

**Une petite bataille improvisée s'installa. Sakura fini par traîner Naruto à nouveau au Domaine Zora, et retournèrent tout deux voir le Roi. Ce dernier se fit donner la lettre trouvée par nos deux héros.**

**Choji : **Par la Sainte Triforce! C'est une lettre de la Princesse Hinata!

**Naruto : **Ouais! Ça dit qu'elle est prisonnière dans un Kisa-Kisame… C'est quoi un Kisa-Kisame?

**Choji : **Lord Kisa-Kisame est notre divinité Zora qui, d'ailleurs, se conduit bizarrement depuis la visite de l'homme du Désert, Orochimaru…

**Naruto : **_Ce type… encore lui…_Laissez-moi faire, je vais aller la chercher moi!

**Choji : **Très bien, mais faites attentions.

**Le Roi de déplaça lentement sous le son de 25 mouics (4) pour finalement laisser le passage ouvert vers Kisa-Kisame. Pris par une soudaine envie, Naruto, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, descendit tout en bas du Domaine pour aller chercher un poisson. Il remonta et prit le nouveau chemin pour se ramasser devant une énorme baleine. Mais juste avant, notre héros contourna le gros lac pour faire exploser un mur au fond, et alla récupéré le Vent de Farore. (j'aime bien cette magie, mais je la trouve inutile) Finalement, il donne le poisson à la grosse baleine, qui l'avale aussitôt, et nos héros aussi par la même occasion.**

Sakura et Naruto : GYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

**Ainsi ils se retrouvent à l'intérieur de la baleine, qui elle, était pleines de méduses électriques. En s'aventurant un peu ils arrivèrent dans l'estomac (enfin, je pense) et y retrouvèrent une fillette avec des nageoires (imaginer un peu Hinata en Zora, ce qu'elle doit être mignonne!!! )**

**Naruto : **Salut toi! C'est toi la Princesse?

**Hinata : **(toute rouge… en fait, elle est comme elle l'est toujours quand elle voit Naruto) Heum…… heu…. O…..oui… Je….. m'appelle Hinata…. La Princesse des Zora…

**Naruto : **Moi c'est Naruto, et l'autre c'est Sakura.

**Sakura : **(veine manga)

**Naruto : **Ton père nous a demandé de te ramener chez toi. Vien!

**Notre blondinet s'approcha de la jeune princesse, hors, comme il me faut mélanger Zelda et Naruto, Hinata devient encore plus rouge, et tout en criant, et recule et tombe dans un trou se trouvant derrière elle.**

**Naruto : **(goutte) Heu…

**Sakura : **Aller toi, fait ton héros!

**Ne le laissant pas le temps de répliquer, la fée le poussa dans le même trou, s'écrasant lamentablement par terre (Naruto, pas le trou). Sakura sauta à son tour et atterri sans se faire de bobo (parce qu'elle a des ailes, faut pas l'oublier).**

**Naruto : **Itai… itai…

**Quelques soins infirmier plus tard.**

**Hinata : **Je suis désolée… mais je ne peux pas partir tout de suite…

**Naruto : **Nani?! Pourquoi?

**Hinata : **J'ai perdu quelque chose ici, et je ne partirai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas retrouvé.

**Naruto : **Je vais t'aider alors… Oh, mais ta cheville est enflée, je vais donc te porter.

**Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, la Princesse se retrouva sur le dos de Naruto. Le temps d'évoluer un peu dans le donjon (c'est à dire trouver le boomerang et se servir d'Hinata pour activer les interrupteurs) les trois amis aboutissent dans une pièce circulaire avec un genre de pilier au centre. Et sur ce pilier se tenait trois pierres bleues reliées ensemble par un truc en or)**

**Hinata : **C'est ça! C'est ça que je cherche! Le Saphir Zora!

**Naruto lança la Princesse sur le pilier, lui permettant de prendre sa pierre. Puisqu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici, Hinata demanda à notre petit blond de la faire sortir. Mais au moment où il s'approcha, le pilier se levant et fit disparaître la Princesse, et à la place apparu une pieuvre géante. En deux coups de cuillère à pot, (ou plutôt d'épée et de boomerang) ce vilain monstre mourut. **

**Un peu plus tard… dans la salle du Boss.**

**Naruto : **C'est quoi ça? Y a des méduses électriques partout et il fait tout noir! On se croirait dans un épisode de Bob l'Éponge!

**Les méduses se regroupèrent vers un trucs ressemblant à une anémone géante : Barinade!**

**Sakura : **C'est sûrement à cause de ça que Kisa-Kisame se conduit étrangement!

**Naruto : **P'tin, que c'est moche!

**Barinade : **(qui semble l'avoir compris) (veine manga) (lui shoot un laser électrique)

**Naruto : **(l'évite de justesse) Gya!!! Minute… depuis quand une anémone est susceptible? Et depuis quand elle a un cerveau pour trouver que c'est une insulte?

**Sakura : **… C'est aussi ce qu'on se demande pour toi…

**Naruto : **(tout sourire) Merci……….. (veine manga) Hey!

**Sakura : **(lol)

**Naruto : **Arrête de rire!!!

**Bariande : **(se sentant soudainement ignorée (bah oui, c'est le boss quand même)) … (essaie d'attirer l'attention)

**Naruto : **(l'ignorant totalement) T'est chiante à tout le temps gueuler Hey, hey! Je suis capable de remarquer les trucs tout seul!

**Sakura : **Ça paraît pas… baka!

**Naruto : **Grand front!

**Sakura : **Baka!

**Naruto : **Grand front!

**Sakura : **Baka!

**Naruto : **Grand front!

**Sakura : **Baka!

**Naruto : **Grand front!

**Sakura : **Baka!

**Naruto : **Grand front!

**Sakura : **Baka!

**Naruto : **Grand front!

**Sakura : **Baka!

**Barinade : **(se sentant trop ignore, elle décide de s'autodétruire elle-même)

**Naruto : **Ah ha! Tu vois? J'ai battu ce truc sans même y toucher!! Nah!

**Sakura : **(goutte et soupir) …

**Hinata : **(dans le halo de lumière bleue) Dites, vous êtes en retard!

**Naruto : **Oui oui, pardon!

**Et c'est dans cette lumière bleue qu'ils sortirent de cette baleine. Une fois sortis, le visage d'Hinata était tellement près de Naru-chan qu'il eu un sursaut et tomba à l'eau. La Princesse sauta à l'eau pour rejoindre son sauveur.**

**Hinata : **(toute rouge) M…..merci…….de m'avoir sauver la vie……. Si tu veux quoi que ce sois en retour……. Demande-le…

**Naruto : **Justement, je voudrais la Pierre Spirituelle de l'Eau.

**Hinata : **…………… (encore plus rouge) …. V… vraiment?!... Le Saphir Zora?

**Naruto : **Yup!

**Hinata : **… Ma…. Ma mère me l'as donné… et elle m'as dit que je devais le donner qu'à une personne importante…

**Naruto : **J'en ai besoin pour sauver le monde, c'est assez important pour toi?

**La Princesse lui donna la Pierre Spirituelle de l'eau, le Saphir Zora. Notre blondinet, réalisant qu'il avait maintenant les trois Pierres Spirituelles, réalisa qu'il devait retourner voir Sasuke-hime. Il dit un zoli bye-bye à Hinata avant de partir.**

**Sauf que cette pierre… c'était un genre de bague de fiançailles Zora XD .**

**Donc, en retournant au château, le ciel s'obscurit, et il se mit à pleuvoir. Arrivé devant le pond, ce dernier se baissa, et notre blondinet eu un choc.**

**Naruto : **Minute… c'est comme dans mon rêve!

**Un bruit de cheval au galop retentit. Naruto n'eu pas le temps de bouger qu'un cheval blanc, transportant Sasuke et Kakashi, lui passa dessus.**

**Naruto : **… Itai…

**Et sa seule réaction fut de crier…**

**Naruto : **Sasuke-hime!!!! On voit tes dessous féminins!!!

**Sasuke : **(veine manga) Arg!!!! (lui lance un objet dans le front, et cet objet tomba dans l'eau)

**Kakashi : **Sasuke-sama… est-ce que c'étais l'Ocarina du temps que vous lui avez lançer?

**Sasuke : **(réalisant son erreur) … Ah merde! Maintenant le destin d'Hurule repose sur ses épaules…………..

**Fin du chapitre 4**

**1) **Le nom de Sailor Moon…

**2) **Lol, j'ai pris ça dans Bob l'Éponge…

**3) **C'est vrai ça…

**4) **Y en a vraiment 25, ma sœur les a compter! XD

Et voilèa, le chapitre 4 enfin terminer! Une question se pose : qui fera Sheik? Et esse qu'il sera en tenue moulante? Vous le saurer si vous continuer de lire


	5. Chapter 5

(roulement de tambour)

tanaaaaaaaaaam, voici enfin la grande Zelina56 de retour parmis vous, mortels!

Sao : (mon assistant, une espèce d'homme loup à la peau bronzée et à la longue crinière rousse) Zelina-sama, vous revoilà enfin! Vos fans commençaient à desseperer… mais où étiez vous donc ces 8 derniers mois?!

Moi : ….. heu… disons que jai été très très malade… jai eu le syndrome du crépuscule…

Sao : Twilight Princess?

Moi : hai… UU

Sao : si ce n'était que ca… vous avez bucher en plus sur les 3 Prince of Persia, Metroid Prime 2, Fire Emblem Path of Radiace, Baten Kaitos 1 et 2, Final Fantasy 3 et 6, Paper Mario et Harvest Moon Magical Melodie… et de tous, y a que les trois PoP et BK 1 que vous avez terminé

Moi : je saiiiiiiiiiiis, arrête de me le rappeler sinon j'y retourne

Sao : (soupir) … UU

Bon, asser de bla bla pour l'instant de retournons à cette meeeeeeeeeeeeeeerveilleuse fic, jai nommé The legend of Sasulda!

J'ai une grande nouvelle, il y a un nouveau personnage principal! XD

**Personnages principaux :**

**Link : **Naruto

**Zelda : **Sasuke

**Navi : **Sakura

**Ganondorf : **Orochimaru

**Sheik : **c'esssssssssssssst……… Itachi!!!! XD

**Personnages présents dans le chapitre :**

**Rauru : **Tsunade

**Ingo : **Sai

**Dampé ou Igor… le type du cimetière : **Zabuza

**Le type du moulin : **Haku

**Le type aux Poe : **Mon cher et bien aimer petit Tobi !

**Chapitre 5**

**Le soleil était couché et la pluie avait commencée à tomber. Naruto se frotta le front tandis que le cheval blanc s'en alla au loin.**

**Naruto : **Aie heu! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de faire ça l'autre taré? Ça fait mal!

**Sakura : **T'arrête pas de te plaindre de toute façon, quelle différence ça peut faire?

**Naruto : **Oh la ferme toi.

**Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de sabots venant de derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent en même temps et virent sur son cheval noir l'homme du Désert, le Mal en personne, Seigneur du Malin, celui qui a réussit (pas encore, un peu plus tard) à s'emparer des pouvoirs des Déesses du Royaume Sacré! Le Grand, l'Infâme, le Terrible Ganondorf!!!!!!**

**Ganondorf : **(heu, ouais, il est ici. Cadeau à lullaby12 qui voulait qu'il revienne) Hé là… tu t'est trompé de nom.

**Zelina56 : **Oups… pardon Ganondorf sama…

**Bon… alors c'est sur un cheval noir à la crinière rousse qu'apparut Orochimaru.**

**Orochimaru : **Hé! Pourquoi j'ai pas droit à des supers compliments comme l'autre?

**Zelina56 : **Contrairement à mon Dieu Ganondorf toi tu vaux rien!!!!

**Ganondorf : **Et merde. Une autre qui me fait un culte. (1)

**Orochimaru : **(qui a eu un bon sens et qui a décidé de continuer l'histoire, même si son ego en a pris un coup) (regarde au loin) Et merde, ils se sont enfuis… (se tourne vers Naruto, et techniquement, Navi n'est pas censé avoir cette taille, alors notre homme serpent préféré va ignorer la fée aux cheveux roses bonbon) Hé toi là!

**Naruto : **Mwouais?

**Orochimaru : **T'aurais pas vu deux personnes passer par là sur un cheval blanc? Répond!

**Naruto : **Pas la peine d'être brusque! Et puisque vous avez été impolis, je vous répond pas, nah!

**Orochimaru : **Mais en…

**Naruto : **Non.

**Orochimaru : **Je…

**Naruto : **Oubliez.

**Orochimaru : **Il…

**Naruto : **Pas la peine d'y penser.

**Orochimaru : **Nh…

**Le Seigneur aux cheveux noirs descendit de son cheval, agrippa le jeune blond par le collet, le plaça sur sa jambe et lui donna la fessé. **

**Orochimaru : **Tien toi! Ça t'apprendra à être impoli avec ton futur maître, gamin!

**Naruto : **Aiheu!

**Après un bonne couche de rose sur des p'tites fesses Konohiennes, Orochimaru retourna sur son cheval.**

**Orochimaru : **Retiens bien ceci. Mon nom est Orochimaru, et bientôt, je dirigerai ce monde.

**Et il partit, laissant nos deux héros seuls.**

**Naruto : **Arg! Il va m'le payer ça, j'le jure!

**Sakura : **En attendent, tu devrais prendre ça.

**Naruto : **C'est quoi?

**Sakura lui donna un ocarina de couleur bleu, avec la Triforce près du bec et une tache rouge au dos.**

**Naruto : **Ah, ça.

**Dès que le jeune blond le pris, une vision télépathique de Sasuke apparut dans ça tête. (rahhh, ce bout là est barbant, j'le passe) Ce dernier lui appris le Chant du Temps et lui indiqua la marche à suivre afin d'ouvrir la Porte du Temps.**

**Les deux héros se rendirent tout de suite au Temple, se situant au Nord Est de la place du marché. Il entrèrent dans l'immense bâtisse de pierres grise. Devant eux se trouvait le symbole de la Triforce sur le sol, un tapis rouge, et tout au fond, la Porte du Temps. Devant cette porte se trouvait un petit autel.**

**Sakura : **Et qu'est-ce que t'a dit Sasuke-kun?

**Naruto : **De placer les trois pierres sur l'autel et de jouer le Chant du Temps.

**Et un long silence s'installa.**

**Sakura : **… Ben quesse t'attend?

**Naruto plaça donc les trois pierres sur l'autel, et joua le Chant du Temps. Ce bout là aussi je le trouve barbant… j'aurais pu écrire qu'il y avait des mecs caché qui ouvrent la porte, mais cette idée est déjà prise, et ce serais du total plagia.**

**Finalement, la Porte du Temps s'ouvrit lentement, laissant à découverte une nouvelle pièce. La pitite fée aux cheveux rose entra en premier, suivit de son partenaire blond.**

**Sakura :** N… Naruto! Là bas, au fond! C'est l'Épée De Légende! (2)

**Naruto : **Nya! Une nouvelle lame!

**Il s'approche de l'épée.**

**Naruto : **Enfin autre chose qu'une petite dague à la con!

**Le blond retira l'épée dans la petite chanson habituelle (non, désolée mais je ne la chante pas… parce que je sais pas comment.) Un grand flash de lumière apparu, et dans la lumière apparut Orochimaru.**

**Orochimaru : **Pauvre crétin de blond! Tu viens de m'ouvrir la porte vers le Royaume Légendaire. Grâce à toi, je vais enfin pouvoir m'emparer de la Sainte Triforce.

**Et il éclata d'un grand rire, suivit d'un BANG.**

**Orochimaru : **Crétin, attention avec le micro, tu viens de me frapper!

**Gars : **Pardon…

…

**Naruto se réveilla dans une grande salle bleu nuit. Il se trouvais sur une petite plateforme, la Triforce au centre et six socles autour de l'emblème. Quand il repris un peu plus ses esprits, il vit une personne sur le socle jaune. Cette femme portait une longue robe rouge et or et avait les cheveux blonds.**

**Naruto : **Arg! (se redresse) Une vieille!

**Tsunade : **(lui lance une bouteille de saké en plein front) (veine manga) C'est toujours le premier truc que tu hurle?!

**Naruto : **Itai… itai…

**Tsunade : **Enfin bref, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue te parler… regarde toi.

**La caméra fit un zoom-out, pour laisser apercevoir le Naruto next gen! Il était plus grand, et un collant blanc moulait son corps sous sa tunic verte.**

**Naruto :** Chouette! Gare aux bars, car j'arrive!

**Sakura : **(disons qu'elle est next gen aussi, et qu'elle est encore de taille XXL) … T'as beau être devenu grand, t'est encore mentalement indisponible…

**Tsunade : **Bon, venons-en aux faits… Naruto, l'Épée de Légende t'as choisit pour être le Héros tu Temps!

**Sakura et Naruto : **…………n….. NANI?!?!

**Sakura : **Comment ça un héros?! Pourquoi c'est lui et pas moi?

**Naruto : **Ouais, pourquoi c'est pas elle? … Et d'ailleurs c'est quoi un héros?

**Tsunade : **Tu cherchera dans le dico plus tard. Pour expliquer rapidement, tu t'est retrouver ici après avoir retiré l'Épée parce que tu était trop jeune encore pour porter ce titre. Orochimaru a profiter de cet instant pour entrer dans le Royaume Sacré pour dérober la Triforce et transformer Hyrule en un monde de chaos.

**Naruto : **… Un monde de chaos? … c'est pas un peu nul ça?

**Tsunade : **Silence! Je fait avec ce que j'ai… Et donc, Orochimaru s'est auto-proclamé Seigneur du Malin (même si ce titre ne lui va pas du tout) et est devenu tout puissant.

**Naruto : **…………

**Tsunade : **Et donc, pour le vaincre, tu doit trouver et réveiller les pouvoirs des six Sages pour qu'ils te les confits, car seul les pouvoirs des six Sages réunit pourrons de permettre d'accèder à la Tour d'Orochi (3)

**Naruto : **Très bien, et où je les trouve moi?

**Tsunade : **J'en suis un moi même, je suis le Sage de la lumière.

**Naruto : **Pour être Sage, faut pas être vieux?

**Tsunade : **Je suis… heu… (goutte) prend ce médaillon et étouffe-toi avec!

**Le jeune nouveau héros reçu un médaillon jaune, possédant tout les pouvoirs du Sage de la lumière. Puis, un flash s'en suivit.**

**Tsunade : **_Va, et retrouve les autres Sages…_

**Le flash terminé, Naruto et Sakura venaient de revenir dans le Temple du Temps.**

**Sakura : **Difficile de croire que 7 ans ont passés…

**Naruto : **Yup, et pas une once de poussière en vue.

**Un tintement de clochette se fit soudainement entendre. Les deux compèrent se retournèrent pour apercevoir un homme d'âge mûr, tenue moulante (ça, c'est pour toi Safaros) avec un dessins d'un œil avec une larme sur le torse. De longs cheveux noir de nuit se faisaient voir sous son chapeau conique, sur lequel étaient les clochettes en question, et ont ne pouvais voir de son visage que deus yeux rouges décorées de trois virgules noirs. (4)**

**Naruto : **Ahhhhh!!!!!!! Un violeur! (sort son épée) Tu me touche et jte la fou où je pense! …. Heu, non, il risque d'aimer ça… heu… oublie ce que j'ai dit, ok?

**Homme : **Nani?

**Naruto : **Hein? T'est pas un violeur bourré sortit d'une ruelle sombre?

**Homme : **Bah non…

**Naruto : **Ah, pardon…

**Homme : **… (regarde l'Épée de Légende) C'est bien l'Épée de Légende que tu tien là?

**Naruto : **Ouais, pk?

**Homme : **……………………

**Naruto : **Heu…. M'sieur, ca va?

**Homme : **Heu… deux secondes ok?

**L'homme se retourna en sortant un petit calepin noir.**

**Homme : **_C'est quoi déjà? …… Le Boléro du Feu? Nah, trop loin… Le Chant d'Épona? Nah, c'est pas moi qui le lui apprend……Le Chant du marionnettiste? … Des centaines d'années trop loin… Humm…… l'Épée de Légende… ah, voilà!_

**Il se retourna face à Naruto.**

**Homme : **L'Épée de Légende a choisit son héros et l'as réveiller devant son destin. Chacun leur tour s'en suivrons les cinq autres Sages. L'un se trouve dans le fond des bois, l'autre sur la plus haute montagne, le troisième dans le plus profond des lacs, le quatrième là où reposent les morts, et le dernier dans les plaines infinies du désert… tel est la légende racontée par mon peuple… Je suis Itachi, survivant des Sheikah.

**Naruto : **Tout ce texte pour finalement dire ton nom?

**Itachi : **… Ta gueule.

**Sakura : **Donc, vous n'êtes pas un sbire d'Orochimaru puisque vous nous avez dit où trouver les Sages.

**Itachi : **… J'ai l'air si méfiant que ça? J'ai pourtant fait des efforts…

**Naruto : **Moi, ca me vais, je lui fait confiance.

**Sakura : **Ah ouais, et pourquoi?

**Naruto : **Bah, on est dans le jeu, pas dans le manga. (5)

**Sakura : **………… (s'écrase)

**Itachi : **(ne voulant pas que la situation s'éternise) Premièrement, va tout au fond des bois, là où ce trouve le premier Sage que tu connais déjà depuis longtemps. Mais avant tout, tu dois te ré équiper, car tu ne pourra même pas accéder au temple dans ta condition actuelle.

**Naruto : **… y a qu'à marcher sur les murs, c'est simple…

**Itachi : **Link ne sait pas le faire, et par conséquent, toi non plus. Alors bouge tes fesses Konohiennes avant que je me fâche.

**Naruto : **Oui m'sieur!

**Le blond parti en quatrième vitesse , ne se souciant même pas des nouveaux passant dans le marché (à savoir, des zombies). Une porte retint soudainement son attention et y rentra. Dans cette pièce sombre se trouvait un homme vêtu d'un manteau violet, assit sur un lit, et une cage accrochée au dessus qui semblait être remplie de fantômes. L'homme portait également un masque orangé et était armé d'un bâton.**

**Homme : **Tien, des visiteurs… ces si rare ces temps çi.

**Naruto : **B'jours. C'est un fast food ici? Parce que j'ai faim.

**Homme : **… j'ai l'air d'un vulgaire caissier de Mc Do? (heu, sans offenses hein?)

**Naruto : **Heu… non… d'ailleurs vous faites quoi dans le jeu vous?

**Homme : **Pour commencer, je m'apelle Tobi, et capturer les esprits des fangirls est ma passion.

**Les fantôme dans la cage se mirent à s'agiter.**

**Voix 1 : **_Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun, reviens nouuuuuuuuuus…_

**Voix 2 : **_Neji-samaaaaaaaaaa, tu est le plus grand des grannnnnnnnnds_

**Voix 3 : **_Itachi-channnnnnnnn, enlève ce kimonoooooooooooooo…_

**Les autres voix : **_Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…_

**Tobi : **(donne un coup de bâton sur la cage, ce qui fait en sortent que les esprits ne bougent plus) Fermez-là un peu. Quand mon PC sera réparer, vous irez lire des fics yaoi si ca vous chante, mais restez sages.

**Fantômes : **_Yaoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…_

**Tobi : **Dit, t'as l'air d'un type sympa toi, t'aurait pas envie de me retrouver quelques esprits qui ce sont échapper?

**Naruto : **Pourquoi je ferais cela?

**Tobi : **Parce queeeeee……….. chacun de mes bébé vaut 100 points. Quand tu les aurat tous trouvés, pour un total de 1000 points, je te donnerais un cadeauuuuuuu.

**Naruto : **… Je suis sûr qu'il y a une arnaque là dedans, mais ok, ça marche.

**Après un petit deal de saké avec son nouveau copain, Naruto, fila vers le village de Kakariko. Puis, suivant son instinct de héros (ou plutôt, celui de sa vessie) , il se rendit au cimetière.**

**Naruto : **Huh? Cette tombe n'était pas là il me semble.

**En la poussant, un trou se fit découvrir (et oui, toujours aussi parfaitement droit). En y entrant, il aperçu un être fantomatique qui lui semblait familier.**

**Naruto : **Ah non Cloud! Pourquoi tu t'est laisser battre par ce foutu Sephiroth?!

**Zabuza : **Hein? Je suis pas Cloud, je suis Zabuza… hein, mais au fait, j'te reconnais toi! T'est le môme qui me doit 850 ruby! À cause de toi j'ai pas pu continuer de lire Sailor Moon et je sait même pas comment ça fini!

**Naruto : **Heu… Z'avez jamais heu l'idée de lire par dessus l'épaule de quelqu'un?

**Zabuza : **Si! Mais je dois attendre qu'une saleté de héros se pointe pour piquer mon trésor!

**Naruto : **Ça tombe bien, c'est moi ce héros!

**Zabuza : **_Enfinnnnnnnnnn, ma petite Bunny, attend moiiiiii_… Ok, suit moi et essaie de pas te perdre, car je vais vite.

**Après une jolie course effréné parsemée de cris de zombies (si quelqu'un en a déjà vu dans cette foutu tombe, dites le moi, parce que je les ai uniquement entendu), Zabuza donna à notre héros le grappin avec lequel ont à un mal fou à viser quand il faut se grouiller de le faire (et ça fait chier).**

**Zabuza : **Tien, maintenant, tu veux venir ici une seconde?

**Le fantôme amena le héros dans un coin, où la porte se ferma derrière lui.**

**Naruto : **Hé mais…

**Zabuza : **Ça c'est pour tout les ruby que tu me doit!

**Longue fut la durée de temps où notre blondinet préféré fit disparaître de bloc bleu avec le Chant du Temps. Montant les quelques escaliers, il se retrouvant dans une pièce circulaire avec une poutre qui tourne en son centre. Dans un coin, un jeune garçon masqué jouaient de la musique avec un instrument fort étrange.**

**Naruto : **Salut! T'est qui toi?

**Garçon : **Haku est mon nom… mais ne t'approche pas! … Car je suis maudiiiiiiiit…

**Naruto : **……Heu…

**Haku : **(en levant le doigt d'un geste vif, tout en continuant de jouer) Il y a exactement 7 ans… un gamin habillé de vert est venu ici… et a assécher le puit en jouant cette chanson maudite! Depuis, je n'arrive plus à oublier cette chanson… Retrouve ce gamin insolent qui m'as condamné, je vais te jouer son chant pour que tu le reconnaisse…

**Naruto s'arma de son Ocarina, et appris le Chant des Tempêtes, une chanson qui fait apparaître la pluie partout, même dans les maisons.**

**Comme Haku lui donnait foutument la frousse, Naruto partit. Puis, trouvant soudainement que le chemin vers la forêt était trop longue, il décida d'aller s'emprunter une monture au Lon Lon Ranch, et également d'aller embêter son copain Neji un petit peu.**

**Naruto : **Bah, où il est mon copain préféré.

**Voix : **Tu cherche quelqu'un?

**Le blond se retourna et y vit un gars aux cheveux noirs, habillé bizarrement avec un sourire bêta sur le visage.**

**Saï : **Tu veux monter sur un de nos renards? C'est seulement 10 ruby.

**Naruto : **Heu… ok…

**Le héros entra dans l'enclo. Comme il trouva qu'aucun de ces foutus renards en vallait la peine, il décida de jouer pleins de vilaines fausses notes pour les embêter. Hors, au lieu de ça, il joua le Chant de Kyuubi, et presque tout de suite, un grand renard à neuf queues s'avança vers celui qui l'avait appelé.**

**Naruto : **(il monte dessus) Tien, salut toi.

**Saï : **Hum… tu semble doué petit, que dirais tu de faire la course avec moi?

**Naruto : **heu… ok

**Les deux monteurs de renards se mirent en place, est le blond gagna sans difficulté.**

**Saï : **Q… quoi? Comment est-ce possible? Si le grand Orochimaru apprend ça… Hé toi, on recommence, et si tu gagne, tu pourra garder….. le renard!

**Et ils recommencèrent, et Naruto gagna à nouveau… facile quand il suffit simplement de se foutre devant lui pour le ralentir, il a même pas l'idée de passer à côté.**

**Saï : **C'était qui le renard? Kyuubi? … Ça c'est embêtant, il devait être offert à Orochimaru-sama…

**Naruto : **T'as fini de pleurer? J'ai gagner alors laisser moi partir.

**Saï : **… (illumination) ha, bien sûr que tu peut garder le renard, mais hors de question que tu sortent d'ici! (ferme les portes)

…

……

………

**Naruto : **(tabasse Saï)

**Saï : **Ailleu! C'est bon, j'ouvre la porte!

**Chevauchant son nouveau destrier, le Héros du Temps sortit du Ranch pour arriver dans les plaines d'Hyrule.**

**Fin du chapitre 5**

**1) **Il sagit de Zant en fait (ou Xanto, pour mes copains d'europe) le méchant de Twilight Princess

**2) **Bon, le nom de l'épée est en français, parce que je crois que c'est moins barbant à tapper que Master Sword

**3) **Heu… Ganondorf Orochimaru … Ganon Orochi … facile à comprendre

**4) **et voilà, maintenant vous savez pourquoi j'ai foutu Sasuke en zelda

**5) **dans le manga de zelda oot, sheik est un espion de ganondorf, parce que zelda croit que la meilleur façon de se cacher d'un ennemi, c'est de se cacher près de lui. il traït link mais se range rapidement vers le côté du bien

Bon! Enfinnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!

Sao : vous vouliez vraiment le finir, il est 3h du matin

Moi : ouiiiii, et jai mal aux doigt…….

Sao : bon, alors

**REVIEWS!!**


End file.
